Kaleidoscope
by Ruse07
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles based on a F!Templar/Anders relationship. Several other pairings inside. Rated M for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This is just a conglomeration of a bunch of drabbles I did based off of a F!Templar and Anders and several other pairings with prompts. Most of them are unrelated and some even unfinished. Enjoy : )

**Legal Stuff: **I don't own :D Valera and Sanya are my own OC's.

~Hot Springs

"Great Andraste! Anders shrieked, his hands flying up to cover his eyes. "Woman! Don't you have any sense of decency!?"

Valera paused, one naked limb stopped midway into the steaming hot water. She cocked a curious eyebrow at the blonde. His whole posture was tense, hands clenched tightly over his amber orbs.

The rest of the men had averted their eyes politely, not commenting on her lack of dress, or theirs for that matter.

The fair haired elf hadn't even done that and gotten a good view of her generous breasts and well toned body, not seeming even slightly miffed by her naked appearance. It almost seemed if he was appreciating it with his burning gaze.

"We're all companions here Anderfel." Slipping the rest of the way into the warm spring, a small smirk graced her mouth. "Don't tell me you've never seen a naked woman before?"

"Of course I have!" He protested, removing his hands to prove his point. His cheeks went pink as she directed her smug smirk at him. "I just prefer to not see YOU naked of all people."

Valera sighed dramatically, a hand resting on her forehead. "And here I thought I had a rather nice body." She grabbed her breasts, covering the important parts and lifted them out of the water, squeezing them together to emphasize their girth. "And the men always tell me my breasts are a nice size." She cocked her head in the cutest manner she could manage without bursting into laughter. "Or maybe your trying to hide something under the water? I mean, that is a rather big staff you carry around. Perhaps your overcompensating for something hm?"

Fenris, watched the exchange with half lidded eyes trained on the fair haired templar, as Hawke and Varric took up their conversation where they had left off, completely ignoring the banter taking place elsewhere.

Anders cheeks burned an angry red and then paled so quickly she wasn't sure if the blood was rushing south or if he was going to faint. Blinking rapidly, he seemed to come to himself, as his cheeks returned to their normal hue.

Anders leaned against the edge of the pool. "You're as bad as Isabella…" He murmured, turning his gaze to stare at a nice rock over on the distant cave wall, ending the conversation, without his usual sputtering or defensive cursing.

Valera noticed though, as calm as his voice was, his posture was tense still. The curving lines of the muscles on his arms were flexed and his hands were likewise balled into fists and his jaw set firm.

"I think your breasts are very nice." Isabella commented, appearing at the sound of her name. She slipped into the pool next to Valera, just as naked as the day she was born. "I would love to get a better look at them, in a more intimate setting of course."

"Bella you would screw anything, as long as it looked humanoid." Val stated a matter-of-factly, relaxing into the pool, laying back until the water was to her chin.

Isabella shrugged, not denying what everyone knew to be the truth.

"Apparently being an abomination makes you blind to beautiful women." Fenris commented as lightly as if he were speaking of the weather and not insulting someone.

Anders snorted simply in reply.

Twin green met a single sky blue and an electricity seemed to cackle between the two. Valera shivered in the scalding hot water that seemed to be getting hotter by the moment.

The fair haired elf ran a hand casually through his silver hair, drawing her line of vision to the lyrium etched tattoos on his arms and neck. His gaze was simply molten as he continued to brazenly watch the submerged templar.

She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. She wondered briefly how it would taste if she ran her tongue along those lines, etched all along his body as far as her eye could see…

He gave a small smirk, smug in having her attentions. "Though I am curious to know." He changed the subject abruptly. "Why do you wear your hair over your eye? Is it a human fashion I do not know? Does it not make it harder to see while fighting?"

Snapped from her trance, Valera blinked briefly. "My hair?" The question seemed to be one that had been discussed by the party at some previous time because all attention was on her now. Even Anders was looking again in her direction, curiosity in his eyes.

"Now that it's been mentioned." Anders drawled, eyes narrowed as if he trying to remember, "ever since I've known you, you've worn your hair that way."

"Hm well no one's ever asked me about it…" Shrugging slightly, Valera lifted the blonde and black bangs away from her left eye. She blinked, her left eye, unaccustomed to being exposed to light.

"I'm a heterochromatic. My eyes are two different colors. My mother always thought I had a 'devils eye', so she insisted I cover it. Hair is a lot easier to use then an eye patch or bandage." She let the hair flop back into place.

"Violet?" Hawke questioned, his own blue eyes wide with slight wonder. "Such a strange color…"

"Very lovely." Fenris purred, his bare hand brushing her cheek and pushing her hair back away from her one violet eye. "Is there anything NOT attractive about you woman?" He rumbled, his voice going husky.

~End


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This is just a conglomeration of a bunch of drabbles I did based off of a F!Templar and Anders with prompts. Most of them are unrelated and some even unfinished. Enjoy : )

**Legal Stuff: **I don't own :D Valera and Sanya are my own OC's.

~You Again?

"Cake it on there good." Valera commanded the templars that were currently smearing mud and grime on her once clean skin. She was currently dressed in commoners rags. Her hair was unclean and dirty, her bangs twisted and tied to the top of her head. Her violet eye was carefully covered with a dirty rag, tied around her head.

"I have too look like I came from Darktown, not that I fell into a mud puddle."

The plan was for Valera to go into Darktown, as a simple commoner, injured in a fight. Feigning injury she would convince other residents of Darktown to tell her to location of the clinic that seemed to have been well hidden enough to evade the templars for so long. Supposedly there was an apostate hidden there, healing the common folk. And as much help as he was to the commoners, no apostates were to go free in her city.

Satisfied with her wrangled appearance, she took a dagger out a small sheath hidden under her rags and created small, superficial wounds on her arms, legs, and neck. Biting her lip she gripped the dagger and created a rather deep wound on the palm of her right hand. Using the dripping blood, she smeared it on her clothing, giving her the look of someone who was just beaten and possibly mugged.

"Wait here for awhile." Val commanded the templars who saluted her. They were all dressed in civilian clothing, light armor and weapons hidden beneath, planning to follow their commander in stealth. "Ill call for backup if its needed."

Taking a deep breath, Valera ran from the alley and purposely stumbled along screaming at the top of her lungs. "HELP SOMEONE HELP!" She screeched, frantically looking over her shoulder as if for an unknown foe.

People who normally stood around Darktown began to look at her. Stumbling again over her own feet, Valera flew to the ground. "Help someone please!" Sobbing loudly, she stood and swayed. She clutched her injured hand, the blood oozing down from the large wound. "Please! Someone mugged me in that alley back there, I need healing please, someone!"

A common looking woman approached her, carefully taking Valera by the shoulders to steady her swaying gait. "You poor thing! You look terrible! Hurry along now, I'll take you somewhere where you can be helped!"

Holding back a smirk at her success, Valera instead looked as grateful as she could manage. She heavily leaned on the woman who began to escort her through the winding undercity. "Yes please! Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Only moments later they approached two simple planks of wood that looked vaguely like two doors. They were well hidden from someone who wouldn't be looking for them. Just perhaps some wood leaning casually against the earthy walls of the undercity, a very common sight. Thought, Val noticed, there was a small lantern hanging on the earthy wall, its little flame brightly lit.

_ Clever clever._ Valera thought, a small smile of satisfaction on her face. She gave these commoners credit, when they wanted to hide something they did a pretty damn good job.

The woman escorting her rapped twice on the planks and a small child opened the plank, which turned out to be a door. Valera suddenly leaned on the woman more, seeming exhausted.

"Please inform the healer that we have a woman here with many minor injuries. She will need to see him as soon as possible." The woman told the child, as she escorted Val into the clinic.

The child ran over to a man, whose back was turned to the women. He was bent over a table, the light green pulse of magic seen at his palms running over the body of a small boy. Another woman, possibly his mother was nearby, watching with tearful eyes.

"Have a seat dear." The woman told Val, helping her to a simple wooden chair.

Val tilted her head down, appearing to anyone watching her that she was merely looking at the floor but observed the clinic with stealthy eyes. It was a simple hole in the wall. There were many tables strewn about, simply built, covered in clean and dirty sheets. There seemed to be a pantry of some sort, half open and filled with jars of herbs and salves. The only exit was the doors Val had entered in.

Mentally, she mapped out the small space. It would come in handy later when they raided the clinic for the apostate. She looked carefully for any spaces, or strange areas that could be a possible hiding place or escape route. Apostates always had a getaway.

"Is this the one you were telling me about Zackary?" The apostate asked, his black boots came into her view along with the small child's bare feet.

_ That voice…_

Val bit back a gasp as her single sky blue eye met with a very familiar pair of golden hazel eyes. She had to stop her mouth from falling open. Of all the apostates…

_ Anderfel…_

He appeared almost the same as he had, all those years ago. Time had done little to age his body, though she could see worry lines in the corners of his eyes and a loss of that boyish glint in those hazel depths. His face had matured, his jaw more defined with a slight bit of stubble that looked like it belonged there.

"Seems you were in quite the toss up." Anders said, taking her chin in his hand, tilting her head this way and that to look at her mud streaked face.

Valera purposely looked away from his golden gaze, in slight fear that he may recognize her. If he did, her whole mission was blown. But at the same time… somewhere in the back of her heart, she hoped that perhaps, he would remember her…

"Please come this way." Anders motioned for her to come over and lay on one of the examining tables.

She did so, keeping her eye averted. Running now was not an option and would make him suspicious. Anders was a dangerous apostate, and Valera didn't want to risk the chance of him realizing he was being watched.

Taking her palm, he observed the deep gash. Placing his own hand over hers, a warm green light shown. She could feel the flesh on her palm knitting back together slowly. Curiously she watched, she had seen him heal others and once herself, but it never ceased to fascinate her.

He removed his hand once the gash was now a thin red line. Slowly he emitted the same cool green from his palms and ran them along both her arms and legs, hovering only inches from her actual skin. The little cuts instantly closed.

Once he was done, with a confident and professional tone he told her, "I need you to remove your shirt. I want to make sure you don't have any serious bruising, it may alert me to internal injuries."

Val blanched, there were more then wounds on her skin that would give her away. "I assure you there's no major wounds." She told him, her hands gripping the hem of her raggedy shirt.

He gave her that old roguish smile, perhaps to attempt to make her more comfortable with him. If she was any less of a woman, Valera knew she would melt to that smile like many women before her.

"I understand." Anders nodding, giving up the argument a lot easier then he would have back in the day. "In that case, please at least allow me to give you some clean clothing. They're not much, but better then blood covered rags."

Val merely nodded, not wishing to speak or do anything that may cause him to recognize her. She sat up while he rummaged through a small chest of robes. He pulled out a simple white slip of a robe.

Handing her the robe he said, "here you are, sorry there aren't any private places to change. I have more patients to take care of, so I promise I wont peek." He gave her that roguish smile again.

Taking the robe Valera eyed it. This would be the faster change of her life… Anders, like he had said, had already gone over to collect the next patient. Turning her back to him, Val faced the earthy wall of the clinic.

According to her calculations it would at least take him a few moments to introduce himself to the patient and do an initial assessment. Those few moments would allow her to throw off the shirt and put on the robe without him seeing something undesirable.

Quickly as she could manage she threw off the raggedy shirt, and laced her arms through the armholes of the robe. Her back fully exposed…

** "You!"** Anders resounding boom echoed through the clinic. Valera flinched, busted. She tilted her head back to look at him, he marched up to her, staff magically appearing in his hand. His once pale skin was lined in what looked like glowing lyrium lines.

** "What are you doing here!?"** His voice continued, slightly distorted and booming out of proportion.

"I have as much right as any to receive healing do I not?" Valera answered smoothly, surprising herself. She continued to dress and slid the robe over her head fully and down her back, covering the mark that she knew had given her away. She turned to face the irate mage.

He was instantly in her space, his finger accusingly pointed at her. "**You said you would no longer hunt me!"** The voice accused, his normally hazel eyes, now a lyrium filled blue.

"And I kept my promise!" Valera snapped back, offended that he thought she only meant to capture him. Though it was originally the plan. Things change… She took a deep breath through her nose and took on a façade of calm. "Please, Anderfel. Just calm down and let me explain."

The blue lines on his skin seemed to ebb, and his eyes turned once again to that warm hazel she very much enjoyed. "Explain." He said, shaking his head, the distortion in his voice gone.

Valera casually crossed her arms. "As you know, I am yet still a templar. I live and work in Kirkwall. I was sent on a mission to find a clinic that supposedly held an apostate. But Anders," she used the shorten version of his name to calm him further, "I wasn't aware the apostate was you, I swear."

"So your wounds…?" He asked softly.

"Self inflicted." She responded promptly.

"Good." Sighing heavily, Anders leaned on his staff as if he needed help standing.

_ Good? _What did he mean by that? She openly watched him now, his boyish face all grown and serious. He seemed, withered, from what his old, joyous and kind self had been. Valera missed that boy, the apostate that had made her sister laugh while he was in chains, being dragged back to The Circle.

Shaking her head, she banished the memory.

"Anders please." Reaching out and touching his hand with her own, she forced his gaze to her own. "I will not give away your location to the templars. As far as I'm concerned, the rumor was false and an old herbalist lives here."

"What about your wounds, how will you explain their miraculous healing?"

Pulling out the same dagger from before, Valera took the blade to all the wounds again and reopened them all. Biting her lip, she once again cut the pink flesh on her right hand. "There… Now give me a salve of some kind and send me on my way. Your customers are watching."

"Val." He took her heavily bleeding hand, and she could of sworn her heart skipped a beat. "At least let me wrap this."

Simply nodding she allowed him to lead her by the hand to the cabinet, where he quickly and professionally put a salve over the wound and wrapped her hand.

Letting her hand go, Anders quickly admitted. "It was kind of nice to see you again. I always say it, but you get more beautiful each time I see you." He purposely avoided her gaze, running a nervous hand through his bound hair.

Valera felt her cheeks go pink and thanked the mud covering her face. Gathering her old raggedy shirt, she turned and faced her once long time enemy. "Maker only knows how we always get thrown back together. I should of figured I would see you again too soon."

That smile was back on his face, his eyes crinkling shut.

BREAK

~Exam Alternative

"Relax please." He lay his hand over her tightly clenched ones. "I wont have you removed it completely, please just sit up and pull it up enough for me to check your abdomen, I would at least like to check to make sure there's no bruising. I need to check for internal bleeding."

Valera gulped silently. It was a simple medical observation and if she denied him it would seem fishy. Yet… if he noticed…

Very slowly she lifted the dirty, stained shirt, exposing her lean, toned abdomen. Leaning over her, Anders softly touched the skin of her stomach. It tingled slightly as he ran his fingers over the skin of her stomach. Perhaps he was using magic to check her insides.

"This scar…" His fingers paused on the faded star shaped scar next to her navel, his golden eyes widened expediently

.

Valera paled, fumbling over a lie. "Y-y-yes, I got it in an accident."

This was bad! How could she of know that Anders would be the apostate, the one apostate that knew all her scars, having caused many of them himself. The very scar on her stomach was the one he had healed to save her life, so many years ago.

His fingers trembled slightly, the touch barely recognized on her skin. She was afraid to look him in the eye, and see the recognition there.

"Valera…?" Anders whispered, her name falling from his lips.

Sighing heavily, Valera threw an arm over her eye.

"Yes Anderfel, it is I." She whispered back, her voice slightly muffled by her arm.

Keeping it low, as not to alert anyone, Anders continued on in a low tone, his fingers curling lightly over her navel "Where you sent to return me to The Circle?" He asked bluntly.

Valera could feel his eyes boring into her own covered ones. She moved her arm and looked at him with her one blue eye. "No Anderfel, I live and work in Kirkwall. it's a mere coincidence that I ran into you. Maker knows this was planned by the fates. Considering we can never seem to get away from each other for too long, before we're thrown back together."

Anders seemed slightly stunned by her small confession.

~End


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **This is just a conglomeration of a bunch of drabbles I did based off of a F!Templar and Anders with prompts. Most of them are unrelated and some even unfinished. Enjoy : )

**Legal Stuff: **I don't own :D Valera and Sanya are my own OC's.

~Amaranthine

"Er… I didn't do it." Anders said, sounding slightly unsure of himself, as if he wasn't sure on how much the little party had seen.

Valera stared on in shock. No matter what, she could not seem to get away from this man. It was as if the Maker himself kept bringing them together. And always, under terrible circumstances. Putting on her 'templar' face and posture, she crossed her arms and leaned her hips to the side. "Anderfel." She said acknowledging the apostate, a small smile forming against her will.

Honestly, she had thought that she'd never see the silly, orange haired apostate again. A soft spot had grown for him when he had healed her from her last capture. He had sat with Val and pet her hair softly, whispering soothing words of comfort while she had cried over the death of her sister. The feeling she had felt for the 'dangerous' apostate back then reblossomed in her chest. As if his presence had given that small seed of affection a long drink of water.

The Warden Commander gave her a sideways glance. He seemed to be checking to see what she, a templar, would do with the appearance of an apostate. Not mention an apostate who more then likely murdered a group of templar's in cold blood.

"Ah Val!" Anders raised a hand in greeting to her. His lips lifted into a roguish smile that he seemed to have reserved only for her. It half annoyed her and half made her heart beat a little faster. "I would say, surprised to see you, but that would be a lie. How's your nephew doing? Well I hope?"

Val gave up on being serious with him and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. How Anders had always acted so casually with her had always been a pet peeve of hers. It was hard to be intimidating to other apostates when he was so comfortable and friendly with her. "Jaymes is doing well thank you. Now Anderfel, please tell me what you're doing here?"

"Ah yes!" Shaking out his hands, as if his previous fire spell lingered on his fingers, he looked back at the dead templars and then back to the little party. "These uh, templars here had captured me and where in the process of returning me to The Circle when the darkspawn showed up. Took out the lot of them. Don't get me wrong! I'm not too broken up about it! Haha!" He motioned to one of fallen templars. "Biff there made the funniest noise when he went down."

Val shook her head, while the Warden Commander looked at the apostate like he was crazy. Warden Commander leaned in to whisper to her. "Is he-?"

"Always." Val confirmed.

"Anders!" The Knight Commander exclaimed rushing up next to the group suddenly. "You are going BACK to the Circle! Even if I have to drag you there myself!"

"Yes yes!" Anders put out his wrists. A well practiced motion. "Lock me up, whatever you want. Take me back to The Circle, I'll just break out again."

The Knight Commander seemed slightly surprised. Anders wasn't usually one to give up easy. Val hoped it was because she was there. She had made a promise not to capture the apostate anymore and if the Knight Commander told her to capture him, she'd have no choice but to comply. "Not this time you wont! I'm going to have you hanged!"

Val's heart dropped through her stomach. Hanged!? She couldn't let the silly apostate, that was the current object of her affections get hanged! Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to think of a quick plan to save her apostate. A sudden light bulb popped over her head as an idea hit her.

Anders looked at her curiously, "Oh hey Val what is that thing above your hea-!?"

"OH ANDERS!" Val shouted dramatically, launching herself into his arms. Amber eyes widened in disbelief as Val laced her fingers through his orange, sunshine strands. She rubbed sensuously on his toned, firm body as his arms automatically, wrapped themselves around her. "You're not allowed to go die before I do this." She purred, tilting his head down to capture his mouth with her own.

Their mouths locked and Anders kissed her back with force and passion. Val felt herself swept away by the taste of him. He tasted of elfroot and a slight hint of lyrium. The experienced tongue that tangled with her own was assisting in making her feel light headed along with her nervousness. Strong arms, too strong for a mage, held her tightly to his hard; and getting harder, body. And calloused hands; from all the years of carrying a staff, swiftly slid up her bare thighs, under her plate skirt, and gave her bottom a firm squeeze.

"Anders!" Val half scolded, half moaned in his mouth, before it was swiftly reclaimed. Anders chuckled lightly before he took control of the kiss at once. Molding himself to her and threading his fingers through her hair, he held their mouths locked. Leaving hardly space for a breath. She felt her eyes slip closed, enjoying the sensation of another mouth on her own.

"Erm." The Warden Commander coughed politely, purposely avoiding looking at the 'almost-having-sex-with-their-clothes-on' couple. "I would like to invoke the Right of Conscription, to make Anders a Grey Warden."

"What!?" The Knight Commander looked at the Warden Commander like he had lost his mind. "That man is a dangerous apostate!"

Their voices fell into the background as Val let herself relax into Anders hold. The kisses and touches had slowed into something less lustful, and more affectionate. Cradling her now, instead of crushing her to him with need. He was softly stroking the exposed skin of her lower back with a thumb.

"You tricky thing." Anders whispered on her lips, brushing them between each word. His voice was so low that the arguing pair wouldn't have heard him. "You did that so the Warden Commander had some time to think about conscripting me."

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." Val whispered back, her hot breath fanning his face. "Besides, I hear no complaints." Smirking she brushed against a rather sensitive piece of his anatomy; one that was currently demanding her attention.

Hissing under his breath, Anders molded her to him again, his free hand stroking down her cheek, to her neck and finally over her breast. Her breath hitched before he caught her mouth in one last searing kiss. "_This isn't over." _He promised before releasing her and walking toward the Warden Commander; as if nothing happened.

BREAK

~Reminiscing

Anders was a lucky man.

Softly, he brushed away the black trimmed bangs from the small, cherub face. Val mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep, her hand coming up to swat at the pestering object near her face.

Anders gave the woman a fond smile. She may have been a templar, everything he stood against, but he could no longer deny his attraction to her.

Though she had captured him many times and returned him to The Circle, she had never been cruel to him. Always making sure he was well feed and at least moderately comfortable, his chains not too tight, his shoes on the right feet, his clothing clean. She had never whipped and beat him like many of the templars at The Circle. Instead she had lain a careful hand on him at all times, ready to silence any spell he could hope to dream up and slip past her quicker then she could realize.

Yes, she was a literal hypocrite. Claiming she hated mages, their powers uncontrollable, unsafe to live with regular people. She would capture and return any mage to their respected Circles, when her sister, her twin for Makers sake!, was an apostate herself.

But at the same time…

She had saved him.

The last time Anders had been captured, the Templars had decided that six escape attempts had been too many. Instead they had opted to have him killed.

She had been there when his sentence had been proclaimed.

No sooner had the Templar-Commander finished speaking, her voice had risen louder then his own in protest. Proclaiming, that he being _her_ charge, she and only she would have a say so in his punishment.

She may have been a simple tracker to them, but to the Circle they had deemed her Anders _official_ guard, for all the years of her being the only one to return him, and had given her control over him.

Anders had scoffed, she had been talking about him like he was her lost puppy, and by the Maker if she felt like punishing him when he returned home, then she would. Making that thought an out loud comment had been a mistake.

_ "No Anders! You are _my_ apostate, _my_ mage." _Her one sky blue eye was alight with a fierce protectiveness. _"It is my job to assure your safe return to the Circle!"_

Some unknown feeling had swelled in his chest then.

After that day, Anders had been put into solitary confinement for a whole year.

Often, she would visit him. Sitting outside his door, she would talk to him through the food flap. She would tell him of her sister, and how they were rejoicing over the fact that the mirror image of herself would be having a child, even if their mother was furious. Sanya apparently, had been keeping the identity of the child's father a secret.

Once in awhile, she would convince the guards to take the night off, allowing them the entire night. During those times, she would slip him extra goods through the food flap in his door. She would send a small pail of water with a bar of soap and a washing cloth through the flap with a clean pair of robes. Letting him bathe, a luxury that shouldn't of been allowed in confinement, would have had her flogged if anyone had ever found out. Other times she would slip his a small sweet cake along with his gruel. He would keep and savoir it when the guards purposely forgot his dinner, each crumb reminding him of her.

Over the course of that year, the small kindle of something that she had alit in his chest grew into something more.

Many times, in between her visits, when he felt as if the walls were closing in on him, the darkness reaching toward his heart, he would think of her. Try to remember the small things.

The way her eyebrow would twitch, turned in a delicate arch when he said something to annoy her. The tiny dimple that would appear on her right cheek when he said something funny, and she held back her laughter, attempting to seem stoic. The way the wind lightly touched and lifted her hair when it blew through the delicate blonde locks, her hand quickly patting it back in place over her left eye. Her laughter, the very few times he had heard it, sounded like a chorus of tiny bells, twinkling merrily.

When his solitary confinement ended, she had been the one to open the door.

The sudden flash of light had him weakly covering his eyes. All those days, being alone, in the dark had left his eyes sensitive to the light, even for a long time after. Personally, she had stepped in, slinging his arm over her shoulder, lifting him by his armpits. The scent of honey and vanilla had overpowered his senses and Anders had nearly sobbed as the fresh air hit his face.

_ "You're nothing but skin and bones." _She had proclaimed immediately at lifting him. She had sent a blazing glare at both guards who must have been at his door most of the year. _"You shouldn't be this thin if you were getting all your meals. I will be making a personal complaint to the Knight-Commander about this."_

Both guards had shuffled out of her way, as she had to literally carry him out of the cell. She carried him all the way up to the men's barracks, ordering one of the Tranquil to fetch her a bucket of hot water and some washing materials.

Leading him to his old bunk, nestled in a corner, she had lain him down gently. Smoothing away his hair from his dirt stained face, her free hand held his own as she knelt next to his bunk.

_ "It's over now." _She had told him, her voice soothing like a bell. Her thumb drawing little circles on the outside of his hand, his own clutching hers in a death grip_. "It's all over."_

The tears that Anders had been holding back, broke free then and began to stream down his face silently. She didn't say anything then, merely held his hand and let him cry like the big baby he felt like.

The Tranquil had returned shortly with the requested items, and she immediately went about washing him. Like a small child, she washed his face with the warm cloth, going slowly, making sure not a single spec of dirt remained.

Sitting him up, every move an extreme effort on his starved body, she removed the tattered and stained robes, leaving him simply in his underclothes.

Anders hadn't even felt the slightest bit of embarrassment when she began to wash the rest of him. Her touch was so delicate and caring, a side that he had never seen from her before.

That was when he knew.

That tiny little flame had grown and blossomed in his chest, and he just knew now what it was. It was something that he had never experienced in his life.

Love.

He was in love with a Templar.

Even when he had slept around with multitudes of women, none of them incited even a similar amount of feeling like this. Lust, is all he had felt for those women. Wanting nothing more then the sate himself in their bodies, knowing that he could be captured again, at any moment. Taken back to the same stone walls of the Circle.

Taken back by the only woman who seemed to truly care about him.

When she had finished giving him a thorough wash, she ran her hands over his now damp, but clean hair once again_. "Sleep." _She had murmured, and Anders reached for her hand.

_ "Don't leave me." _He had begged, his voice a mere croak. The tears once dried during his bath began to slip free once again.

Clutching his hand tightly in her own, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, her soft lips lingering briefly. _"Rest, I'll be here when you wake."_

With her promise lingering in his mind, he had let the blackness consume him.

"Still awake?" A voice asked, breaking him from his deep thoughts. A delicate hand touched his cheek and tilted his head gently to look into their a sky blue eye.

Anders lightly touched the hand with his own, his fingertips brushing softly over the smooth skin. His eyes slid shut, simply enjoying her touch before opening again. "Thinking."

The single sky blue eye softened, as a small smile graced her mouth. Lifting herself from the pillows, she leaned up and gave the mage a gentle kiss on the mouth. "What about?"

Eyes slipping shut again, Anders cupped her jaw and pulled her in, their lips meeting again tenderly. "How fortunate I am to have you."

"Mmm." She answered, a mere hum in the back of her throat, "Flattery will get you no where." Their lips met again.

Cupping her jaw tightly, Anders pulled her in closer, the kiss deepening. Delicate hands came up to run through his bound hair, undoing the clasp easy. Anders hair fell to frame his face, her fingers grabbing a fistful of blonde strands. Using her handholds, Val pulled him closer, the kiss intensify into something of unrestrained passion.

Anders really was a lucky man.

BREAK

Untouchable

"Uh what?" Val asked, her eyebrow raising nearly through her hairline.

Anders rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I'm a Grey Warden now." He answered pointing to himself, a goofy grin on his face.

Val's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "How!? What!? WHY!?" She nearly screamed the last word. Every puzzle piece of her mind, that had just fallen apart was slowly putting itself back together.

The Knight-Commander of the Ferelden Circle had sent her here specifically to capture Anders, but as a Grey Warden it technically made him free of the Circle... Unless the Knight-Commander was unaware?

"Well there's this fancy ritual they do, but I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Anders." Val looked at him flatly, pulling her shackles out of her pack, she approached the apostate calmly. "Please don't struggle, yadda yadda you know the drill."

"But Val!" Anders offered his wrists out of habit, his tone began to grow serious "I'm really a Grey Warden!"

Latching the shackles in place and checking their locks, Val snagged the chain and gave it a test yank, lurching the apostate forward a bit. "Yeah and I'm the First Enchanter! Come along now."

"Val!" Came the angered protest.

"Anders I told you not to run off again after _last _time!" Val scolded dragging the mage along without even looking at him. Her tone grew serious as she threw an angry glare back at the stumbling apostate. "If they put you on the chopping block, I told you, I wont be able to do anything about it this time!"

"_Valera_!" Anders ground out from clenched teeth, and Val gave pause at use of her full name. "And I _told _you! I am a Grey Warden. And I'll be **damned,** if you try to take me back to the Circle, I intend to fight you the whole way."

Valera paused, turning to face the mage fully. Anders was nearly huffing in frustration, his face red, arms crossed tightly across his chest, shackles and all.

"Anders?" A man's voice came from the hallway, and both parties turned to see the Commander of the Grey. He was a young looking Dalish elf, dressed in a leather suit with duel blades strapped to his back. He approached the pair, his gaze landing on the Templar accusingly. "Is there a problem here?"

Anders gave a short bark of laughter. "Nah, just an old acquaintance! She's so used to throwing me in chains" he shook the shackles jokingly, "she didn't even give me a chance to tell her that I'm in the Grey Wardens now!"

The lie slid so easily and believably from his mouth, Val almost believed it herself. Still skeptical, the Commander of the Grey gave a nod, "I can assure you, that Anders is now a Grey Warden, Lady Knight." Looking at the Templar and back to the mage, "And I would prefer if you didn't lock my Wardens up in chains."

"My apologizes Ser." Val bowed her head respectfully at the Commander and moved toward the apostate, removing the shackles with a look of apology directed at him. "My apologizes Anders… I guess… well… I have no reason to be here… I suppose I'll leave…"

Anders rubbed his wrists before giving the templar a smile. "At least stay for dinner before you set out. You can tell the rest of the Wardens some of our Taking-Anders-back-to-the-Circle stories that you love to tell!"

~End

A/N: Omgee sorry about all the misspellings and grammar issues but I'm too lazy to fix them lol.


	4. Chapter 4

~Carta

"Anders, I don't like it." Val said, folding her arms across her chest and giving him a unhappy look.

"Its just a Carta, love." Anders answered, continuing to gather supplies for the trip he would be taking with Hawke later that morning. He shuffled through the remainder of his Elfroot and packed them away tightly in a pouch on his belt. Picking up his staff, he stepped over to his lover and gave her a swift kiss. "According to Hawke, we should be back in a few days, two weeks tops."

Val scowled at the mention of Garret Hawke, the man that had somehow impressed _her _apostate into following him around on his little 'missions.' "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." She admitted, touching her lovers arm softly, stroking the familiar feathers for comfort.

"I will be _fine._" He emphasized grabbing her forearms gently and pulling her in for a long kiss. Delicately the backs of his fingers grazed her cheek, "Fret no more, I'll be home in no time. Besides how bad can a Carta really be?"

BREAK

~ Carta Part 2

"Just a Carta huh!?" Valera snapped at Hawke, her expression and tone beyond anger. "Does this look like a bloody Carta to you!?" She motioned to the Deep Roads around her, the green mist rising lazily from the putrid lake.

"Well to be fair, there is still a Carta involved." Garret answered her, his tone light, as if he was trying to be funny. The Hawke sibling always had been a cocky, funny, _infuriating_ guy.

"No! Leave me alone!" Anders whimpered again, his hands fisting handfuls of blonde strands, his chocolate orbs shut tightly. "I won't do it!"

Instantly at her lovers side, Valera held her hands over his own, whispering soothing words softly in his ear. Gently, she helped him kneel down, his head resting on her breastplate, while she continued to soothe him, her words now a mixture of Elvish and Common.

A single sky eye turned and glare at Hawke. "He shouldn't be down here! You should of known better then to bring a Warden to the Deep Roads! Especially one whose had the taint as long as he has!"

Hawke at least had enough sense to look slightly guilty.

Anders merely whimpered, his head still resting on Val's breastplate, hands still clutching his head. She smoothed his hair back, kissing the crown of his head. "Hush, love, its okay, they can't touch you while I'm here." Tilting his head just sideways over the open portion of her breastplate she laid his head over her heart. "Focus on the beat, think of nothing but the rhythm."

Slowly, Anders frantic breathing slowed and his expression calmed.

"He needs rest." Valera announced, mostly speaking to Hawke, but also addressing Bethany and Fenris. "Continue you on with your little _Carta_ business if you must, but I'm not letting you take him any farther until he recovers some."

BREAK

~Caught

The look on Anders face was so hurt, it nearly broke her heart. He seemed to curl up upon himself and turn away from her, as if to hide the shattered look in his eyes.

"I can't believe…"

"It only happened once!" Valera exclaimed, trying to proclaim her innocence, but she knew that it was a useless gesture. She had done what she had done, had_ liked _it even, and now she needed to face the consequences of her actions.

"It figures you slept with the _elf_." Anders sneered at her over his shoulder, his gaze near hateful, his tone ugly. "You two are so alike it's sickening. A match made in the Makers City."

"I won't apologize." Valera automatically went defensive, her Templar mentality swiftly latching into place. She shut off her emotions, but anger and stubbornness. "I did sleep with Fenris once. And by the Maker I _enjoyed_ it. But it will never happen again. And if you want to play that game, what about the HORDES of women you've slept with!?"

** "Don't bring my faults into this!"** Anders roared, turning on her, his skin suddenly flashing blue, the lyrium snaking down his form. One of the nearby tables went flying, hit the earthy wall and shattered into a million little splinters. Hateful lyrium filled eyes glared at her, his anger tangible in the air.

Valera internally shivered in fear at the display of power, but kept her expression passive. "Why does it bother you so much?"

The lyrium filled eyes suddenly widened and faded away as chocolate replaced blue. "Look at what you _do_ to me!" Anders moaned, his hands covering his face as he turned from her again, stumbling to lean heavily on a nearby support pillar. "It drives me **mad** to think of you wrapped up in that elf… I can't even…"

He sounded so lost, so hopeless.

Carefully, Val rested a hand on his arm. "Anders… That was the past. Fenris means nothing to me… It was just sex between us, no emotional attachment included. " Worrying her lip in her teeth, Val silently confessed, "it's you I love. I always have… even before…"

"Then **why**?" Came the ragged whisper.

"I am a woman Anders. I need to feel a man's touch as much as any other." Laughing, attempting to lighten the mood, Val failed miserably. The sound was just too sad.

"I was afraid to confess myself to you. After all those years of our little affair of cat and mouse. I figured you could never love a woman who had to literally throw you into prison, over and over. After your solitary confinement I had thought maybe I had felt something from you, but I still think it was merely my imagination. And then we meet again and I thought, just for a moment that maybe you had a thing for Bethany Hawke, and I was so crushed I just wanted someo-!"

She was silenced with a very hungry kiss.

Strong, calloused hands threaded through blonde locks, pulling her closer, and Valera gave herself over to him, clinging to him with need. Tongues clashes, as lips crushed each other, their embrace hard, passionate and punishing.

"Since solitary confinement." Anders pulled free to whisper raggedly against her mouth. Lips met again, briefly, hotly. "You saved me, since then…"

Valera was carefully lowered on one of the medical tables, their mouths battling for dominance once again. Fingers tangled in each others hair again, caressing roughly, nails scraping.

Anders pull away, trailing hot sloppy kisses down her jaw. Val tilt her head just enough to give him access, she panted heavily. "Since then what?"

"I haven't been able to even glance at another woman. I can think of no one else but you." Anders admitted before, Val yanked him up by the hair, their lips battling again, as clumsy hands began to undo buckles and armor straps.

Rest is censored due to rules

~End


	5. Chapter 5

Meet Hawke

"You must be Hawke?" Valera asked, her arms crossing across her breastplate, leaning slightly on her right leg. It was the posture her underling's like to call "The Templar Pose."

Hawke was a tall man, broad of shoulder, with a head of messy brown hair and a full beard. His eyes were a piercing golden hazel, with a slightly narrow look. Slung casually over his shoulder was a very large bow, possibly as long as Valera was tall.

"Sir Thrask told me that you were the templar in charge of Feynriel's capture?" Hawke replied, his arms crossing his chest as well. He definitely made a more imposing figure then her, his broad shoulders and large chest and arms giving him the edge.

He was also accompanied by three others.

One, an elf of fair hair, large green eyes and strange whitish blue markings running along his neck and plunging down into his breastplate. The markings could be seen swirling around both well toned arms and legs, where his flesh was exposed by his armor.

Another elf accompanied him. A Dalish, from the looks of the blood markings on her face. This one was shorter then the rest of the party, her eyes were also large and green, though a deeper, more forest colored green then the other elf. Her hair was short, and braided, and dark brown in color. Instantly Valera knew she was an mage, as she was carrying a staff and the feel of magic was literally oozing out of her.

The last member of the party seemed to be hiding from her gaze, ducking behind Hawke, only the crown of it's head visible.

Raising an eyebrow at the last hidden member, Valera shook her head with an internal laugh. She looked back to Hawke, who seemed to be slightly annoyed with the hider. "You are correct Messer, I am Valera, the first to Knight-Commander Meredith. I was put in charge of capturing Feynriel and bringing him to The Circle."

"Of course it would be you, out of all the Templars in the whole world." The hiding last teammate finally stood, and Valera had to catch herself from showing too much surprise.

"Anders." She breathed, her heart clenching in her chest.

It had been nearly two years since she had last seen the apostate. The last time they had encountered each other had been when Anders had first taken the Joining to become a Grey Warden.

Knight-Commander Greigor of the Ferelden Circle had contacted her via messenger, and had requested she make the journey south to assist in locating Anders once again. Each time he had escaped, his return to the Circle had been because of her efforts. It seemed no matter how much they tried to avoid each other, Valera always ran into the apostate, in some way or another.

When she had arrived to Wardens Vigil, Anders had already been changed into a Grey Warden, essentially making him a free man. Grey Wardens were technically immune from most laws, and that included mages from being returned to the Circle.

Anders was a free man. Valera no longer had to be the Templar and he the apostate. All the years of cat and mouse, a grudging respect, an affection even, had grown between the pair. An affection that had blossomed into passion one night.

She still wasn't sure exactly how it had happened. One morning, after staying in the keep for a few days, she had found herself in his bed. Their limbs were intertwined, their bodies bare. Stealth had never been she strong suit, but she managed to sneak out, never waking him.

To this day, she still didn't understand why she had left.

Anders, apparently hadn't forgotten. The look on his face told her just that. "Taking more children from their mothers? How very like you Valera." Came the cold, hard snip.

Val narrowed her eyes at him, the fight rising in her. "Taking them where they can be taught how to control their powers, so they can't become a danger to themselves and others."

"To a prison of stone and solitude."

"A place to learn and grow. A place where they can be protected."

"The Templars protect? Hah! The way the Templars protected your sister!?"

An ugly emotion streaked through Valera's heart and settled in the pit of her stomach. A rage so red filled her vision. How dare he!? How dare he bring up the lowest point of her life, and in front of strangers!?

"HOW DARE YOU!" She roared, taking a threatening step toward him, her hand suddenly resting on the hilt of one of her blades. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER SO!"

Hawke blocked her warpath, and Valera nearly drew her blade.

"How dare I!?" Anders shouted back over Hawke's shoulder, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You ask how dare I!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LEFT!"

Valera gave pause, wanting, needing to protest her innocence. She had hurt him and wanted to make it better, but she still didn't know the reason why she had left that day.

More calmly then she felt, Val took a deep breath in though her nose and exhaled, centering herself. Her hand fell from the hilt of her sword.

"Well apparently you two have some stories to tell!" Hawke seemed to force a laugh, trying to ease the tension that had settled over the group. "Perhaps we can all have a drink at the Hangman later!"

Valera turned from the group, not even slightly amused by Hawke's humor. "If you're looking for Feynriel, speak to Samson. The son of a bitch has been helping apostates since he left the Templars a few months back. If anyone knows anything it's him… Now get out of my Gallows."

BREAK

~Secret Revealed

"NO ANDERS! NOOOO!" Valera screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling hard against the blighted elf who was holding her back.

Garret drew back his arm, the small wicked dagger in his grasp, before driving it home.

Anders fell over without a sound, his form unmoving.

Tears began to stream down the Templars face as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

Gritting her teeth, she gave her head a jerky thrust backward, her skull cracking the elf in the face. His grip loosened immediately, his hands covering his nose with a loud foreign curse.

Darting from his arms, Valera was at Anders side in a second, her arms curling around his blond crown. "Anders! Anders! Stay with me it'll be okay!?" Brown eyes did not open to her command. His body was too still, his chest not rising. Biting her lip, Valera did something that she had never done before in front of anyone.

She used magic.

Laying the hand not cradling his head on his chest, her palm began to glow a bright violet. She forced the healing magic deep into his flesh, commanding his heart to start again.

The stubborn organ refused her prompts. Anders was bleeding out profusely from the wound in his back.

"You're… a _mage?!" _Hawke sputtered in disbelief, his blue eyes wide. "A Templar Mage!?"

Ignoring Hawke, Valera gave her lover all her power. "Don't leave me!" She wailed, the tears blinding her vision.

Without him her life was nothing. He was all she had left.

But his stubborn body refused to respond.

Anders was dead.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Then the world froze around her, the landscape becoming blurred. The sky turned to gray, the buildings, the people becoming foggy. Small curls of blue rose lazily from cracks in the ground.

"You can save him." A powerful voice echoed in her mind. "I can give you power to save him."

A demon.

Clutching the dead man in her arms, Valera clenched her eyes shut, the tears still flowing. The demon would tempt her, and she would accept. She would give herself, her soul for him to live again.

"Want do you want demon?! I will give you anything! Anything to save him!"

"Your eyes mortal. Give me sights of the living world."

"Anything. Anything you want." She agreed, holding Anders close, her head touching his own softly.

The world returned to normal, the heat of the flames hitting her face, the sound of screams echoing in her ears. Hawke and party were still in their same spots, not having moved and inch during her transition to the Fade.

Anders took a breath.

"Makers breath!" Hawke exclaimed, taking a step away from Valera. An expression of pure horror on his face. "Your eyes!"

Blinking slowly, Valera looked down at her lover, whose large brown eyes looked back up.

"Black." Anders, a living, breathing Anders' hand touched her cheek, his thumb stroking the corner of her brow.

"Your eyes are completely black…"

BREAK

~Caught Ya!

"Stop struggling!" An armored woman commanded, her tone frustrated. She was crouching over something that was thrashing around while a bit of rope flew around.

"They're too tight!" A voice whined pathetically.

The Grey Warden approached, his brow raised in question. "Something we can assist with?"

The armored woman gave pause, her head turning to see who had been addressing her before turning back to whatever she was working on. "I have it under control!"

"Val OW!" The voice squealed as the armored woman "Val" gave a good hard yank on the rope in her hands.

"What are you doing?" The Warden asked, his eyebrow still raised.

"Hmm oh." Val stepped aside, revealing a man turtle tied, his arms and legs completely covered in rope, just his head was poking out. "I'm a templar, and this here is an apostate that I'm returning the Circle. FOR THE 7th TIME!" She yelled, kicking the apostate who yelped.

"NOT SO HARD!" The apostate whined, a small tear in his eye. "I have ribs under all these ropes!"

"Well damnit Anders!" Val put her hands on her hips and glared at the blonde man. "If you would just stay at the Circle I wouldn't have to travel all the way down here just to throw you back!"

"Its boring there!" Anders protested with a roll of his eyes. "You should take me to Kirkwall with you, I've never been on a boat before! Imagine the sights we'll see, we could watch the sunrise together, eat lots of strange cheese and not to mention all the pretty ladies-!"

Val slapped him upside the head before he could finish his comment. "Anders… my mother is Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, how well do you think me housing a apostate would fly by her!?"

BREAK

~Not Anders, Justice

"What have you done?" Valera muttered in acute horror, seeing the man she once thought she could love change, his skin illuminating to the color of pure lyrium.

** "You will never take another mage as you took him!"** Anders roared, blue black flames flaring from his aura.

"Commander?" A nearby Templar asked her, fright clearly written across his features.

Anders, glowing blue with the power of pure lyrium launched a fireball at the man, his body being instantly incinerated.

The battle was over before she could even blink.

Valera stood alone in the middle of the group of dead templars. The little party that had followed Anders had given pause, none of them approaching to attack her. The whole time, she was so shocked and mortified at Anders, she couldn't even lift her weapon to assist the men that had depended on her.

Anders was normal once again, facing the man that had been made tranquil just a few days ago. The party that had accompanied him had turned, obviously consoling him on the loss of his friend.

His complete disregard for the men he had just killed burned through her like white hot fire. Vengeance burned through her as she drew her blades, the runes flashing to life at her touch. All she could see was red, her anger so ferocious she felt as if her heart would explode.

"ABOMINATION!" Valera roared, charging the man she thought she had once known, her intent to kill.

Anders swiveled around quickly as if expecting her attack. He made no move to defend himself as her blades stopped on either side of his throat.

Then he caught her eye in his hazel gaze and she felt herself freeze.

It would take only the slightest bit of effort and she could kill him, kill him as he had killed her men. But her muscles refused to move.

"WHY!?" She screamed the question, her voice ragged with the pain she felt in her heart. Something warm streaked down her cheek and Valera realized she was crying.

But why?

Anders looked surprised, then ashamed. "I didn't want to kill them." He said, his voice monotone. "When I was in Amaranthian, I met a spirit of justice trapped outside of the Fade. We became friends and I offered to become his host. He said we would take back justice for every mage that's ever been taken to the Circle. But the hate was too strong in me. When we merged his ceased to be my friend Justice and transformed into a spirit of Vengeance. And when I see them…" he motioned to the templars. "I can't no longer control myself, and he breaks free."

Valera's blades clattered to the floor, the tears running in rivers down her cheeks. What could she possibly say to that? He had rescued a friend with the best of intentions, intentions that had morphed into something that had changed his life forever. This was something he had brought upon his self, yet Valera had the urge to comfort him. Comfort a man that had just murdered men in cold blood.

"I can barely control him when your around Val." Anders shook his head, his hands resting on his blonde crown. "Every part of Justice is screaming for me to kill you, make you suffer like all the mages you have made suffer."

"I gave the order." Confession.

"The order…?" Confusion.

"To have Karl made tranquil." Regret.

Brown eyes lit again with righteous fury. The lyrium quickly streaked over his skin giving him a blue glow. The form of Vengeance was before her, staff ready in his hand.

Valera didn't stop him.

The man she had once loved more then anything was gone. All that was left was a shell, filled with hatred for her and her 'kind'. There was an abomination in her lovers skin, and she wanted nothing more then forget.

"Kill me."

Spreading her arms in defeat, Valera closed her eyes, wanting the image of _her _Anders to be the last thing in her minds eyes. She didn't want to see this thing that he had become.

"You can't kill her!" Someone shouted before Valera heard a heavy swish of air and then everything went black.

~END


	6. Chapter 6

~Meet Cullen

"Cullen!? Is that Cullen?" Valera asked, her expression one of pure shock.

The little curly, red headed boy who had grown into a handsome man had grown even more so over the past few years. He seemed like he was even bigger, his shoulders full and broad, his height even taller then she recalled. His face still retained a rounded shape, though it had more of a ovalness to it then a roundness, with the ghost of a beard on his chin.

"Valera?" Cullen responded in kind, surprised expression turning to one of glee. Soon she was wrapped in his arms as he gave her a small twirl, crushing her in an awkward hug due to all the armor between them. He pulled away, his hands continuing to rest on her forearms in companionship. "It's been SO long! Look at you!"

Valera simply beamed up at the man and blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Your stutter! It's gone!" She mentally smacked herself for that one but let it go, the happiness in seeing an old colleague outweighing her embarrassment.

Cullen blushed a flattering shade of pink. It brought a torrent of memories rushing to Valera. Her and Cullen as children, having to guard in pairs for safety until they were old enough to be on their own. Memories of stolen kisses in secluded rooms while they were _supposed_ to be on night watch. Fumbling around in childhood innocence, that quickly turned adult like when they both had grown enough to feel the rush of hormones, sating each other night after night.

Valera shivered delightfully, the strong hands resting on her arms raising _certain _cravings, her flesh becoming sensitive to touch, her pupils dilating. He simply **oozed** power. And she knew _exactly_ how he looked under all that heavy armor. Perhaps sometime later, they could practice on making those red headed templar babies that they had always talked about having.

"You've grown Cullen." Valera said simply, her smile more genuine then anything she had been able to conjure lately. A plated finger came up to stroke the stubble on the side of his chin. "I missed you… Maybe we could meet up at the Hanged Man sometime and catch up?"

His eyes softened. "I'd like that."

"AHEM!" Someone coughed loudly behind Valera, and she spun around in surprise.

It was her most _favorite_ person in Kirkwall. Garret Hawke. He was accompanied by a group of 3 other companions, a popular number with him apparently. One was the Dalish Elf that had been recently in the Alienage and was almost always accompanying Garret. The second was a short beardless? dwarf with a thick blonde ponytail and a large crossbow strapped on his back. And the third was -she mentally groaned- Anders, of all the people to be with Garret today…

"Val!" Anders greeted her with his usual hand raise. His gaze focused on the templar standing behind her, Cullen's hands resting on her waist from where she had turned. "Is that Stutters behind you!?" Hazel eyes narrowed, "you look awful comfortable standing there…"

"Anders…" Cullen murmured and Valera feared briefly that Cullen would attack the apostate that had made his Circle life a living hell when he was younger. Anders had always hounded the boy that Valera was with romantically growing up. Cullen had taken it like a beat dog, not being able to really do anything about the First Enchanters favorite student. Now that everyone was out of the Circle and in the real world, Cullen could do as he pleased with the apostate.

Instead of violently attacking the mage, he did something that would hurt just as much. Leaning in, he wrapped his arms fully around Valera and whispered softly into her ear, his lips barely brushing the shell causing her to shiver. "I have business to attend to for now. I'll stop by and pick you up at your estate tonight at dusk."

Anders eyes narrowed and the knuckles that clenched his staff grew white, his mouth turning into a thin line of displeasure.

Openly, Anders and Valera could never been anything without the Chantry blowing down their doors and arresting them both. Everything, if anything they would have to have any form a relationship in secret. Where's Cullen was a templar as well as Valera, so any union between them was, if anything, encouraged by the Chantry and praised upon. Cullen knew just that.

"Okay…" Valera breathed, her old watch buddy causing the fine hairs on the back of her neck to raise up in excitement.

She truly felt sorry for Anders, but they were a thing of the past, and he seemed to be more interested in Bethany Hawke then herself. So, she felt that if she wanted to repursue something between herself and Cullen, then that was A OK.

He was just suffering some past jealously was all.

She hoped…?

BREAK

~Drunk as a Skunk

"Annnnders….pleeeeesh…?" Valera moaned, clutching the back of his robes. Her head was in his lap, her arms wrapped around his waist using her handholds in his robes to keep her upright.

Anders was sitting in a wooden chair at his desk attempting to work on his memento to the Chantry. "No Val, you must suffer the consequences of your actions." He had refused to even look at her when she had come crawling into his clinic, smelling like cheap booze and hard liquor.

Valera moaned pitifully, her head slumping against his thigh. "Pweeash? I can't go to work like disss."

"I already don't support your work, so why, would I cure the hangover you managed to get by drinking with _Cullen_?" Anders grumbled, scratching out a line on his memento rather aggressively.

Valera grinned against his thigh. He was much too cute when he was jealous. "Don't be jealoush. Sides, your waaaay bigger den he ish and much better in bed."

Anders made a choking sound while his pen quickly scratched off the side of the page, tearing it way through the delicate parchment. "Valera!" He blushed.

She nuzzled his lap, causing his face to burn redder. "Come on Anders… just a little magic then poof! Val feels better!"

Anders laid down the quill that had just tore a hole through his parchment. His gaze remained on his memento, his voice soft. "Okay Val… I'll cure you, for payment."

Val blinked up at him. "What chu want?"

"A kiss." He replied turning and looking down at her. A calloused hand threaded through her blond locks, his palm cupping the back of her head. Tentatively he leaned over slowly, large chocolate brown eyes watching.

BREAK

~Twin Memories

_ "This will be my last run, until the baby is born." Sanya smiled fondly, hand resting on her slightly enlarged belly. _

_ She leaned back on the plush pillows of rare Orlison silk, stuffed and overstuffed to the brim. The one item she refused to leave behind in Kirkwall. _

_ Stupid pillows… they only made for more to lug around when it came time to pack and move on._

_ It didn't matter then, she seemed so serene in that moment, sitting silently, head titled at an angle to afford her a view of star filled heavens. Hand on her belly. Her whole posture relaxed and docile. _

_ "It'll feel strange, not living on the road. No more nights under the stars with nothing to accompany us other then the wind and wood." Sanya gave a sad, quiet laugh. Shaking out her long, luscious curls, the color of pale blonde. She paused briefly, as if a sudden thought had hit her, "Though I won't miss the critters getting into our supplies! Maker, I swear if I see another nug in my breakfast oats I'll fry the little bugger with a bolt of lightning!"_

_ She peered over at her sister, a look of curiosity in her eyes. "Hey sister? Are you even listening to me?"_

Valera's eyes snapped open, her mind returning from the Fade.

Taking in her surroundings she noticed the room was very dimly lit, a candle she presumed was somewhere nearby. The walls were plain stone, unadorned and cracking with no windows to be seen.

Attempting to sit up, she stopped immediately as sharp stinging sensation shot through her abdomen. She let out a gasp of pain and nearly doubled over, off the side of the small makeshift bed of what seemed made of grasses and simple blankets.

"I do not recommend moving right now." A voice said from the other side of the room. "That was a very nasty wound you had. You're lucky to be alive."

That was when she noticed her entire torso had been tightly wrapped in what looked like clean white bandages. A small spot of red was beginning to bleed next to where she knew her navel was.

Slowly Valera got her breathing and pain under control enough to glance up at the newcomer. Thank the Maker for the training her mother had made her go through as a child. It helped immensely as the pain began to fade, stubbornness overriding the searing agony that was her stomach.

"Anderfel… I should of known."

Panting still in slight pain, she slowly righted herself into a sitting position. Forcing the constant throb in her abdomen down, she calmed her breathing. Very slowly she swung her legs off the edge of the makeshift bed to face him.

"Did you knit me back together so when I take you back to the Circle, again, that they'll let you back on good behavior?" She sneered, her voice taking on an unpleasant tone, "all because you healed the templar?"

"Val, you're the only person I know that would complain about having someone save their life, just because it was a mage that healed you." Anders sighed dramatically, using the nickname he had given her all those years ago. He stepped into the dim room, an orange tabby at his heels.

"Don't speak to me so casually," Valera frowned at the name.

The tabby, ignoring them both, trotted past Anders and nuzzled Valera's leg, purring loudly. She dropped her hand down and scratched his head affectionately; the movement causing her more then a little pain. "Hey there little one."

The tabby nuzzled her hand and lavished his attentions on her leg. Her _bare_ leg.

Valera paused petting the tabby and slightly lifted the sheet that covered her waist. She was dressed simply in her small clothes, her top covered and her stomach wrapped tightly in bandages.

Her eyes narrowed onto the apostate that was currently mixing some kind of herb in a mortar and pedestal. He must of undressed her to tend to her wounds, that those damn blood mages had inflicted on her.

Bending over to pick up the tabby that continued to love on her leg, she sucked in a breath, suddenly clutching her stomach, trying to force the pain back. A small whimper escaped her.

"Stubborn woman!" Anders snarled, sudden anger written across his normally jovial and caring features. He was at her side in an instant, forcing her gently to lay back on the bed. Much to her chagrin.

There was no struggled to be had, as much as she wished there was.

His hands danced quickly and professionally over her bandages. "Wonderful, you opened it back up." He quipped as he started to remove the white gauze that was quickly becoming red. "I need to remove these to check the skin underneath. And also because healing magic works much better when I'm actually touching your skin. But you knew that."

Valera bit her lip to stop from screaming as the cloth was pulled away from the tender wound.

Once the wrappings were removed, Anders laid his hands gently over the bloody mass of her stomach. They glowed a faint greenish color and the pain begin to ebb as the light intensified.

"Oh Anders." Valera moaned in relief as the pain faded back into a dull throb.

"Hah… hah…" Anders panted, obviously staining himself in attempts to keep her insides from coming out of her body. The green light intensified and the throb continued on. "I would prefer if you were moaning my name in a different setting Val."

Valera was too relaxed after having the killing pain ebb to even comment back. Instead she lay still, as the glow on his hands subsided. She peered at him with half lidded eyes.

Anders slumped over her small cot, exhausted from expelling so much energy at once. "Stop giving me that sexy look." He moaned, sinking to rest on his knees next to the makeshift bed. "If you weren't bleeding to death just a few moments ago, I would have to take advantage of you right now."

In her post induced, magic rush haze she merely watched him. Planting her hand on his head, she softly stroked the golden red locks, pulling the tie out his hair letting it fall down to frame his face. Anders cradled his head in his arms, facing her as his eyes closed. He sighed in pleasure as she continued to pet his hair, running her fingernails lightly over his scalp. The golden red strands felt like silk beneath her fingers.

"You wouldn't do that." Whispering, she continued her menstruations on his scalp, her limbs beginning to feel heavy. "Not unless it was mutual between us, but I wouldn't mind too much…"

Val could feel her eyes growing heavy as her hand began to slow. Anders was resting peacefully, his breaths already deep and slow. Not wanting to lose contact with her savior, she grabbed his hand before she felt the darkness claim her, and it gripped hers back.

BREAK

~Twin Memories Part 2

_ Swords drawn Val stepped forward. "Lower your weapons and surrender, and everyone will be taken back to the Circle without any harm coming to anyone." Val ordered the four apostates that were currently cornered against the side of a small shack._

_ "Please. We don't want to hurt anyone." Sanya confirmed, holding her own staff casually at her side to seem unimposing. _

_ "I don't want to go back to the Circle!" One of the apostates yelled in defense._

_ "The Circle keeps us safe." Sanya explained, approaching the group slowly. "It teaches us to control our powers, so we don't hurt anyone, or ourselves. Before I went to the Circle, I had no control over the power of flames that so loved to torment me. I hurt my family with my powers," Val softly touched the long thin scar on her forearm, "and I'm very thankful to the Circle for teaching me control."_

_ "The Circle is nothing but a fancy prison!" Another apostate spoke loudly. Val recognized it as Anders, her actual target. "It wants to keep mages from the real world, hidden away safe. But what from!?"_

_ "Anders." Sanya smiled softly at him approaching the group further, she had always had a fondness for the mage that had the gall to escape so many times. A feat she herself could never perform. "Have we ever hurt you?"_

_ Anders paused, "No I suppose not," he admitted, "nothing beyond chaffed wrists."_

_ Valera tensed her legs, ready to leap if they dared to hurt her twin. Sanya always had a way with the apostates. The plan was to lure the apostates into an agreeable mood and convince them to come quietly. They always preferred to capture without a fight._

_ Suddenly one of the apostates grabbed Sanya, swiftly holding a dagger to her throat. She was muttering under her breath. A spell!_

_ "What are you doing!?" Anders demanded horrified, moving to assist her twin. _

_ No longer waiting, Valera leapt at the apostate, swords ready to injure or worst._

_ "__**Die templar scum!"**__ The mage holding her sister screamed as she slit the blonde mages throat with one quick swipe. _

_ Valera screamed in rage and pain as she swung her swords at the apostate and was greeted with a surge of some power. It hit her sharply in the stomach, and her vision turned black._

"**Sanya!"** Valera screamed, her eyes flying open. The tears were already rolling down her cheeks. "Sanya!" She thrashed, attempting to help the sister she knew was lost. A strong pressure held her down, while she kicked and screamed for her lost sister. "They KILLED her! I'll kill them! I'll _kill_ them!" She screeched, swinging her fists at the object holding her down.

"Val, calm down." The voice commanded softly.

Blinking the tears away, she looked up into Anders soft golden eyes. He was leaning over her, hazel eyes were filled with pity as he continued to hold her down, afraid that she would begin to thrash again and injure herself further.

"They killed her!" She sobbed, the tears flowing down her face like an unending waterfall. "Maker NO! Why her?" She cursed the creator for not stopping the murder of her beloved sister.

"Shhhh, Val, you need to rest." Anders soothed her, as he wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Please rest, you need to heal, Andrastes flaming ass woman you almost died!"

Val sniffled and watched the apostate that had saved her life. "Anders… will you stay with me, till I fall back to sleep?"

~END


	7. Chapter 7

~Mage's Child

Anders fingers paused over the star shaped scar on Valera's abdomen his chocolate brown eyes wide in surprise.

This was bad. How foolish could she be! Valera had just recently returned from a mission involving some blood mages. The mages had decided to fight inside of coming quietly and one had shot her in the belly with a lightning bolt. The wound was nothing too serious, just a bad burn. Figuring instead of suffering through the grueling pain of healing a burn, Valera just walked her way down to Anders clinic and get a quick bit of a magic heal for the burn.

Unfortunately she had forgotten one important thing…

Anders hands were shaking so hard Val could feel the calluses on the skin of her stomach. His eyes were full of question as he looked at her shocked. "Valera… something is moving in there… what… why do I feel another life in your… oh Maker…"

Valera covered her face with both hands hiding from those beautiful eyes. "Yes Anders… I'm with child."

"The father…?" The unspoken addition to that question rung in her mind. _Who is the father?_

Val felt dirty. Yes, she had been with more then one partner over the past year, Anders being one of the three men she had had relations with. She had shared a night with Hawke's companion Fenris and a night or two with Cullen before her heart had decided on the man who she truly loved. The apostate that was currently in the throws of a mild heart attack.

"There's really no question on who the father could possibly be. As far along as I am, there is no way the father could be anyone but you Anders."

"Maker." He breathed and suddenly she was wrapped in his arms. A warm dampness seeped quickly into her shoulder.

Valera snaked her arms up and around his chest holding him close. "Don't be afraid." She whispered soothingly. "I will love the child, magic or not."

BREAK

~Cold and Lost

"Perfect." Valera grumbled sitting next to the mage who was scowling with equal ferocity.

The pair had recently traveled with Garret Hawke to the Wounded Coast on some rumors that an apostate had been kidnapping elves and murdering them in one of the many caves that littered the beach.

It seemed if any magic was involved Anders was invited and Valera had refused to allow the mage out of her sights beyond Kirkwall. So needless to say, if Anders left the city Valera would be accompanying him whether he wanted her to or not.

The sky had just opened from its cloudy gray skies to allow a torrent of rain to pour down over the party.

Quickly, Anders, Valera, Hawke and Merrill had taken cover in one of the nearby caves on the coast.

It was shallow with only enough space for the four to sit away from each other comfortably with a small used fire pit between them. Anders was attempting to light the charred wood with a small fireball, cursing loudly as the used wood refused to light.

"Its burnt up Anders." Valera told him with an even tone.

"I KNOW THAT!" Anders growled flicking the small fireball into the pile of used wood, lighting one of the smaller less used logs on fire, "Aha!" only to have it go out in a puff of smoke.  
"Oh Andraste's flaming ass!"

Valera just rolled her eyes at the blonde mage.

The temperature was dropping quickly with the combination of the rain and the setting of the sun. It seemed the party would be sleeping in the wilds tonight.

A chill racked down Valera's spine, her under leathers and outer plate didn't cover every inch of her skin and leaving her upper arms bare along with the tops of her thighs, her plate skirt barely covering her bottom.

Across the cave Valera saw that Hawke had pulled Merrill to his side, his nose buried in her hair as the elf snuggled gently into his leathered chest. Apparently the pair had become a _couple_ just a few weeks ago and were still that 'puppy love' stage where they felt the need to express their newfound love for each other _all over the place_. It was like their were in their own private little world that included each other and no one else.

Valera rolled her eyes in disgust as Anders gave up on the fire and leaned on the cave wall next to her.

"It's bloody freezing already." The mage grumbled rubbing his hand together to puff hot air on them. "And the sun's still up."

"Barely." Valera added, mentally agreeing with the apostate. The wind had picked up and had begun to blow some of the rain into the small cave. The air off the ocean was chilly and not assisting in warming the wet adventurers.

Large green elvish eyes blinked at the pair. "You could always sit together. It's much warmer." She nuzzled Hawke to accentuate her point.

Anders and Valera both gawked at the elf. "I'd rather freeze!" They both proclaimed in unison only to glare at each other.

"Oh not good enough for you _now_ Anders!?" Valera questioned her ire rising at the mage.

"She doesn't even know the word cuddle!" Anders proclaim back his arms crossing his chest. "Usually when you have mind blowing sex for _hours _with myself," Anders touched his chest, "you typically cuddle afterwards, but noooo, not Valera!"

"WHAT?" Valera asked, her voice rising into a shout. "Mind blowing? You must be joking!? I've had better!"

"So have I!" Anders remarked back his voice rising to the same volume as her own. "I've had better with dirty sisters from the Chantry!"

"Cullen was better then you when he was 16 and a virgin!" Valera spat turning her head from the mage efficiently ending her side of the conversation.

"Did he stutter when first stuck it in?" Anders laughed. "V-v-Valera… is i-it in the r-r-right spot!?" He mimicked the horrible stutter Cullen had had when he had been a younger man.

"Why you…" Valera growled before leaping on the mage. She wrestled him to the ground and began to activate her magic subduing powers when Hawke suddenly shouted.

"ENOUGH!"

The mage and templar both froze. Merrill was looking at them both like they were merely giving each other a friendly hug instead of trying to rip each others faces off.

"Get warm." Hawke commanded in his no nonsense voice. "I don't care how you do it. Either put aside your differences for the night or freeze. Regardless, stay quiet so the rest of us can get some sleep!"

Grumbling Valera removed herself from the blonde apostate who fixed his ruffled feather pauldrons while she straightened out her plate shirt that had gone crooked.

Getting frustrated with the armor that wouldn't sit straight Valera unclasped the buckles holding the breastplate up and removed it along with the other heavy metal armor. This left her merely in her under leathers which covered only her most essential parts.

Her leggings were worn like thigh high stockings and stopped halfway up her thigh while her bottoms were simply a piece of cloth that covered her essentials and became a string in the back leaving her bottom bare. Her top was a long enough to cover her belly and was held up by two straps with two arm armors that went from wrist to each armpit.

Anders was gawking at her standing there in her under armor. Valera turned and looked down at him staring up at her. "Anders lets agree to disagree tonight. It's too damn cold to argue and frankly I wont be able to stay warm under all that metal."

Without invitation Valera walked over and sat on the apostates lap, his thighs warm on her bare bottom. She unhooked the front of his robes and slipped her arms under the robes her cold hands splaying over the back of his undershirt.

"Val…"

"Oh just shut up and pretend I'm taking you back to the Circle and we got caught in a snowstorm." Valera ordered laying her head on his chest. _Pretend back to when we actually could stand each other._ Was the silent command.

A strong hand suddenly cupped her jaw and tilt her head up just enough for Valera to feel a pair of warm lips on her own. Anders pulled back after a moment, a smile in his eyes before he wrapped both arms around her tightly. "You said to pretend we were back then. I definitely would of done that."

Valera buried her face in his shirt with a sudden blush. _Apostates!_

BREAK

~Sick

"Nooo… I don't want it…!" Anders groaned turning his sweat slicked face away from the spoon that had just been thrust into it.

Valera grit her teeth in annoyance for what felt like the 20th time that hour. "Anders, you're sick. You need to eat to regain your strength."

Anders, usually the one who healed everyone was currently under the weather with something akin to the flu. He had been refusing to do anything other then sleep and Valera had been getting worried. The apostate was looking just a bit too thin and haggard for her tastes. And as his "Official Warden" it was her responsibility to make sure the mage was in good health. Therefore, when the mage had decided to stop eating and bathing and anything else that required him being out of bed, she had taken it upon herself to at least get him something to eat.

Even if she had to force feed him…

"I'm not hungry Val I swear!" Ander protested rolling over and waving a hand in her direction, accidentally hitting the spoon in her hand and knocking it and its contents all over her hide pants.

Valera felt her eyebrow twitch in barely suppressed rage. Mismatched orbs narrowed in on the mage. His skin was slicked in sweat and looked feverish even from the other side of the bed she sat on. He looked like shit and frankly he smelled like it too.

"Anders… You WILL take a bite of this soup or I will make sure it goes down your throat, and it won't be in a pleasant way… trust me." Valera promised watching as the mage gave her a slightly hesitant look before burrowing his face in the pillow.

"Go 'way."

_ So be it…_

Standing jerkily, due to her anger, Valera set down the bowl that had been sitting in her lap on the small nearby night table and turned heel and left the dormitories.

Only to return a few moments later with a wooden pail.

Anders, didn't even stir at the sound of her footsteps_. Back to sleep eh? Well… _Valera had just the remedy to fix that. Setting the bucket down quietly, she lifted the bowl of soup and took a large sip, pocketing the simple broth in her cheek before lifting the bucket and abruptly dumping the ice cold water from the lake over him.

"ANDRASTES FLAMING ASS!" Anders yelped loudly flipping on his back to sit up quickly. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO A SICK PERSON!?" He bellowed.

Only to be interrupted by a pair of warm lips covering his own.

Valera's hand slid around the back of his head, holding him in place firmly, not allowing him to pull away from their kiss. A small pink tongue was probing his lips and Anders groaned, opening his mouth, only to let in a mouthful of broth.

Choking, Anders throat automatically swallowed the broth, his stomach immediately growling loud FOR MORE.

"That's what I thought." Valera mused hearing his belly grumbling for nourishment. She pulled away from the apostates mouth and picked up the bowl as he scrubbed his mouth with the back of his hand vehemently.

"Now… are you going to eat or do I have to feed you the whole bowl that way?" She asked him and Anders scowled up at her.

Reluctantly, he took the bowl from her and began to sip the broth while giving her a scathing look that said 'this isn't over!.'

Valera smiled brightly taking a her seat again on the small stool. "Once you finis that, we'll work on getting you a nice hot bath. Unless you wanna argue about that too? Don't worry, I'll make sure you get it, one way or another."

BREAK

~Dance

"Val come dance with me!" Anders cheered merrily, the wine obviously having gone to his head just a few hours ago.

Before the Templar Knight could even protest, he grabbed her free hand the one not occupied with a mug of ale and pulled her into his arms. Swinging her around in a drunken twirl, Val couldn't help but giggle. The blonde mage looked so cheered.

It was the New Year and Val had been invited to attend a party at the Hanged Man with Hawke and his companions. Due to the fact that work had been slow and there really was no reason for her to be at home moping alone, Valera had accepted the invitation and had arrived at the Hanged Man just a few hours ago.

By the time she had arrived, most of the bar had already been plastered on strong ales and cheap wines.

_ Can't beat em! Join em!_ Had been the traitorous thought that allowed her to pick up the mug of ale that hadn't left her hand since.

A very intoxicated Hawke and Isabella where locked arm in arm and bellowing a rowdy song at the top of their lungs.

Anders sang along loudly, grabbing the templar in a similar pose and swinging her around. Valera laughed along loudly, blaming the alcohol for allowing the apostate the casual touch and uncharacteristic laughter.

~END


	8. Chapter 8

~Jealousy

Valera tapped her foot in slight impatience. She had arrived at Anders Clinic nearly half an hour ago in need of healing. She and her mother had had another fight and a recently purchased vase had found its way off the nice table it _had _been sitting on and had gone flying toward Valera. Fighting instincts had kicked in then and Valera had block the vase… with her arm. And well… she kind of needed both arms to be a duel wielding templar, and like Greigor had always said, two swords were better then one and Valera could not defend herself with a wounded arm.

Besides… the woman who Anders was currently healing was making this _face_ at the apostate, one that included surly eyes and a pouty mouth, and it made Valera's stomach turn funny.

_ My apostate. _Valera's mind snarled rather un-nice like.

The blond mage seemed either very much into his work healing or completely oblivious to the woman's attentions. Though his back was turned to the Templar, Valera could assuredly claim that she knew the man's body language better then anyone and that to her, he seemed to not be interested by the big brown eyes that were looking up at him adoringly.

At least it seemed that way…

Valera's booted foot tapped a bit more forcefully on the rotted floorboards of the clinic.

Within minutes the apostate was finished with caring for the woman -whatever she needed! Valera didn't think she looked very _ill_ in the first place- and stepped back from the wooden table that he most frequently used. Apparently, he had used a bit too much magic on healing this one because the apostate stumbled and barely caught himself on the support pillar.

Before Valera knew what she was doing, her feet had moved before her mind had registered him tumbling, she had moved to cover the distance between herself and the apostate only to pause rather abruptly. The girl who had just recently been healed leapt up from the healing table and caught the blonde, wrapping her arms around the mage completely.

"Oh Anders! Are you alright?" The girl cried, her voice grating on the templars near shot nerves.

Valera ground her teeth together in frustration when she noticed the girl clinging to the mage. Anders, undeterred, stood shakily not really shrugging the girl off but not leaning into her grip either.

"I'm fine..." Anders answered seeming weak and out of breath.

"Oh Anders… you're so tired…" The girl had her arms still wrapped around the apostates shoulders; Valera felt one of her teeth possibly chip, as she ran one through the bound blonde locks. "Is there anyway I can help you? I'd do _anything _to give you a hand."

That. Was. It.

Valera stomped over to the pair, "Hey! What are you doing-!", and roughly yanked the girl away from the mage. The girl cracked her head on the wooden table as she tumbled away from the apostate and Valera felt a small ugly twinge of satisfaction as Anders blanched.

The Templar towered over the little girl who looked up at her fearfully. "Listen here missy… First of all, you have _nothing_ to offer Anders that a more _experienced_ woman couldn't give him, and second of all BACK OFF!" Valera swiveled on the healer who was looking her with an infuriately handsome smirk like he definitely knew something she didn't. "And you-! What are you smiling at!?"

Anders crossed his arms across his chest and the smirk grew. "Back off?" He asked.

"Well… erm…" Valera blinked and she could feel her cheeks grow warm. She tried hard to look anywhere but the mages knowing gaze. "I've been waiting for nearly an hour… bitch was taking too long is all."

"Is that so?" The mage asked softly taking her injured arm gently and Valera allowed him to examined the long cut that ran up her forearm. "Whatever you say Val."

"My apostate." She grumbled softly and caught his lips lifting into another grin. Her heart sped up -just a little- and Valera's hand curled around his bicep and blushed when he mumbled something like,

"Don't make me kiss you in front of all these Lowtowners lady knight."

BREAK

~Most Wonderful Dream

"Do you think, one day there will be a pair of people like us, able to live and love without fear of the Chantry?" Anders asked Valera looking up into the millions of tiny stars that littered the night sky.

Valera snorted and rolled on her side propping her head up on her elbow to look at the mage. "If there is a pair like us in the future, I pray for them. Future me with have so much fun looking after future you."

Anders eyes rolled in his head. "In that future there will be no templars. They will won't have need for that. No Circle, no templars… equality for all."

"No mages?" Valera asked quietly. "If you could somehow change your fate… would you choose to be born without magic?"

"No." Large brown eyes looked up at her and love shone so brightly in their depths Valera felt her heart skip. "If I had been born without magic I would of never met you. I would of stayed home in the Anderfels and never ventured to Fereldan. I would never know Valera. I would gladly take this magic of mine that had caused me nothing but hardship just to love you again."

Anders sat up and his thumb brushed across her cheek gently. "Don't cry, love."

"How can I not?" She asked in return only to bury herself into him. "I love you, you silly mage!"

Said silly mage chuckled and embraced her tightly laying a kiss on her hair. "And I love you, Valera."

Valera suddenly shot up and out of her dreams, the open starry skies gone and cold ceiling of her home greeting her and the warm stream of tears on her cheeks.

BREAK

~Innocent Spell

"Yes Ser." Valera saluted Greigor before turning and stepping out of his office.

Valera barely made it past the doorframe, before a pair of warm, broad hands shot out and grabbed her around the chest, the other hand clamped over her mouth, stifling any cry for help. The offender dragged Valera to the shadows of a nearby stairwell, as Valera lay still, playing possum until they considered her docile enough to loosen their grip.

Once safely in the shadows, the attacker released Valera who immediately flipped around and slammed her plated fist in her kidnapers face. Gathering power in her legs, preparing to run, Valera paused only once she heard the familiar cry of pain.

Valera's expression flattened into something akin to annoyance as her arms crossed her chest. "Anders... what in the Maker's name are you doing?"

Anders made a grunting noise of pain, fingers pinching his now bleeding nose. He held up a hand, silently asking her to wait as he snapped the delicate bones back into place with a solid _crack._ Green healing magic glowed at his fingertips as he ran them gently up and down the bridge of his realigned nose.

"Nice right hook Val."

Valera rolled her eyes. "What is so important that you need to grab me like that without saying anything? Oh, you deserved that by the way."

Anders nodded, as if in agreement, the green dying from his fingers. Besides a little blood, his nose looked just like it had before. "I need you to do me a big favor."

"No." She replied instantly, turning to leave.

His hand shot out and grabbed her retreating arm. "You haven't even heard my request!"

"And I won't." Valera countered, but paused mid step. "You know I can't be doing you any favors. Then I would have to do them for all the other mages as well."

"I won't tell anyone! I swear on Mr. Wiggums!"

Val raised a blonde eyebrow. To swear on Mr. Wiggums was akin to her swearing on her oath as a templar. This must have been really important to the mage.

"I'll hear your request, but I can't promise anything, okay?"

"Great!" The mage rubbed his hands together excitedly before pulling a list from the folds of his robes. "Since you have free reign to the outside, I was just wondering if you could get some of these for me?"

Valera took the list and scanned it quickly. "A handful of bird feathers, ten pebbles from beneath a boulder, four leaves from a willow tree, a pair of ladies underwear… Anders, are you screwing with me?"

"No!" Anders waved his hands defensively at her annoyed expression. "I do actually need them!"

"For what? Something bad?"

"No! They're components to a harmless little spell. But I can't get them inside. You wouldn't believe how hard the leaves are to get!"

"Oh yeah? What spell?" Valera asked skeptically.

Anders waved her toward him as he left from beneath the shadow of the stairs.

Cullen, who was heading up the stone steps, paused and eyed Valera following Anders, surprise written across his face. She waved him off casually, and Cullen shrugged and continued on. Ever since Valera had sat with Anders through his one year solitary confinement, Anders had been stuck on her side like a bur. Easily peeled away, but a pain in the ass regardless. Seeing them together at most hours of the day (though it had raised suspicions at first, suspicions that were quickly squashed beneath Valera's heel) was a common thing in the Circle now.

Anders led Val into the library, weaving between large piles of books that were stacked as high as she was tall. Between two towers of books lay a simple spell book, the page open to where Anders must have been working. The spell was labeled, "For Slow Fall and Levitation."

"See?" Anders chuckled nudging her arm slightly, his grin good-natured, as Valera compared the ingredients. They matched to a T. "Nothing bad can come of that, right?"

Valera knew better then to underestimate the mage and his craftiness. But, Anders had just been released from confinement just mere months ago, and the templar knight didn't think he would be dumb enough to try another escape while the embers from the last were still burning.

She'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

For once.

"Well… alright… I guess." Valera conceded hesitantly. She just _knew_ this would come back and bite her in the ass _somehow_.

..

Three weeks later, when Anders bodily leapt from the opened windows in the Harrowing Room and neatly floated across the lake, Valera grit her teeth, strapped on her swords and chased after her apostate.

BREAK

~Chaser

Valera shoved her matted hair roughly out of her face. It had been raining hard for the past hour, and the templar cursed her terrible luck for getting stuck out in the spring storm. Even more then cursing herself, she curse Anders, the apostate that she was currently out in the rain chasing.

She had followed some trustworthy rumors (bought with a heavy bag of coins) about a man with reddish blonde hair and brown eyes. Apparently, he had just come into Loithering, offering services as an herbal healer. A local farmers daughter had been injured recently by a horse, so the brown eyed man had been staying with the family on their farm in exchange for helping care for the hurt woman.

Blonde hair, brown eyes, herbal healer and young women? That just screamed Anders.

If anything, Valera was slightly disappointed that he hadn't hidden himself better. After four escape attempts, the templar figured he would have wised up a little by now.

Stepping into the local Chantry, the Templars at the door greeted her with comrade-like ease. She was wearing her travel gear. A light scale mail suit with the Sword of Mercy emblazoned on her red tabard. Her duel swords were strapped crossed on the leather belt of her pants, protected from the rain by her heavy dark brown cloak.

A small knapsack with provisions and dry clothes rode on her hip. Hidden in its depths was Anders phylactery. But Valera would only use it as a last resort. It was much more fun to hunt him without the vial. Only if she had been at the hunt for months with no clue in sight would be use the blood.

Valera stepped into one of the empty chapels in the Chantry, closing the door behind her before stripping away the wet armor. Sliding into some simple dry linens, Val thought over all that she had learned today.

The farmers family had denied any association with a healer, an obvious lie, but Valera didn't feel the need to force her way into their home. She merely needed to stick around for a few days, stake out the property and watch for any movements. If she could catch him alone things would go much simpler for her. She'd rather not have an angry farmer rushing her with a cattle prod while she hog tied her prey. As much fun as _that _sounded.

There was also a good chance Anders had already heard of her presence in Lothering and was preparing to make a run for it. She didn't try too hard to hide, her curiousness about a certain man staying at the local farm would quickly spread. Especially, if they were trying to hide him.

Once she hit up the local tavern and had a warm meal and something cool to drink would she begin her hunt again. Sleep could wait for tonight, despite how her body tugged at her to _just please rest. _She had been pushing it hard, making the journey on horse to Redcliffe and then on foot to Lothering in just under two weeks.

The Templar at the door (William was his name, a rather handsome young fellow) offered her a polite escort to the inn under his shield where she would stay dry, maybe just get a little mud on her boots and Valera accepted graciously.

She held her pack close, her armor folded just _right _to fit inside, her swords wrapped and tucked inside carefully.

William, a man of his word, kept her close and mostly dry on the way to the inn.

At the door he offered to buy her a drink, and his companionship for the night with a subtle look in his pretty green eyes, his shift having just ended.

Valera briefly considered taking the offer of company, especially in such a little town where everyone knew everyone, she would look less suspicious if she was with a local, but regretfully declined. Sadly, this was a job, and Greigor had always taught her to never mingle work with pleasure.

The inn was warm from the nearby fire, effectively warding off the chill of the rain as Valera stepped in the door. No one even blinked an eye in her direction. Valera was suddenly thankful she had declined William's offer.

Templars were generally disliked and the newbie (she could tell, he still had that _I Am Invincible_ attitude about him) had been wearing his armor, a sure chance that attention would have been drawn to him, and indirectly her.

Quietly, Val approached the man behind the oak desk, laying down a few gold sovereigns and requesting a room for the night. She could have easily stayed in the Chantry for the night, but the Inn is where all the juicy gossip would be. Better to be in the know, then safe in the church.

"Ain't cha a wee young to be travelin by yerself missy?' The Innkeeper asked, eyeing Val's youthful face. "Don't cha have ya a sweetheart waitin fer ya back home?"

Valera smiled at the man. Right now she did appear as wealthy merchants daughter. Her long blond hair was braided into a simple plait and thrown over one shoulder. The two piece outfit she wore was made of more expensive stuff that well traveled persons wore. The pants were a simple brown hide tucked into fine leather boots. The top was a white and billowy linen, with loose sleeves, and cuffed wrists, the front gaping open with lace strings. A plain leather corset wrapped around the outside of the shirt, lifting her breasts and thinning her waist.

"Now that you mention it ser, I am actually traveling to find my sweetheart. You see, we were engaged to marry, but the poor sod got cold feet at the last minute and ran off!" Val lay a hand across her chest, dramatically sighing with woe. "He ran off and hasn't returned! If he didn't want to marry me, I would at least like an explanation! Or mayhap he's lost somewhere and can't find his way home to me!"

The Innkeeper nodded sympathetically, and Valera almost felt bad for lying. "I bet he's come through here lass, what's he lookin like?"

A feral grin curled on Valera's lip briefly before smoothing away as she described the apostate to the Innkeeper. "About this tall, broad shoulders with large hands, orange blonde hair, the most beautiful brown doe like eyes I've ever seen!" She fluttered her eyelashes and pretended to near-swoon at the thought of Anders eyes. "Like a lost puppy. Those eyes are what sealed my love for him!"

The Innkeeper rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ya kno lass, your sweetheart sounds exactly like that lad the Pattons took in just two weeks ago. He said he was an traveling healer, down on his luck, looking for work when the Pattons picked him up."

Valera nearly cackled in success. Ander WAS here. There was no doubting it now.

Instead, she clasped her hands together, her eyes growing wide as she forced fake tears of happiness from their shining bicolored depths. "That sounds exactly like something my silly darling would do! He does get lost often, and forgets what he's doing, but it's part of his charm! Oh thank you Ser! My darling is here! I can't wait to meet him again."

The smile that broke out on the innkeepers face nearly broke Valera's heart. He looked so pleased with himself as he pointed behind her. "That swell lass, lucky you won't have to wait long, because he just walked in."

BREAK

~Chaser Part 2

Valera flipped around to see Anders step inside the door with two other men. One was older, his hair graying, his skin tanned from long hours in the sun, small crinkle lines around his eyes suggesting he smiled a lot in his life. The other was obviously the son of the first, his features similar in appearance though much younger. Anders walked between them, seeming comfortable in their presence.

Valera subtly slid against the wall, watching the apostate with stealthy eyes. The Innkeeper gave her an odd look and she tried to smile reassuringly, putting a finger to lips as if saying _shhh, I want to surprise him._

Thankfully, the older man got the hint and stayed quiet.

Valera was calculating a strategy in her mind. She could easily draw her swords now and arrest him under her Templar Oath with little interference from the locals. Alas, that could also backfire and the locals could easily overwhelm her if they truly wanted to protect him.

Griegor had always warned her of capturing apostates in highly populated places. He had told her horror stories of Templars torn to shreds by an angry mob trying to protect a mage. That was something that she'd rather not find out herself.

Instead, she would play it safe. She would watch the mage for a few hours and try to catch him alone.

Maybe if she could convince one of the other women in the room to seduce the mage away from the other men… Valera shook her head. That wouldn't work. The women in the room would quickly grow suspicious of her if she even suggested a thing. Women could typically smell a ploy a lot swifter then a man.

Valera paused. Why should she convince another woman to do what she was fully capable of doing herself? Anders had _never_ seen her out of her uniform. There was a good chance that if she waited, with enough booze he wouldn't be able to easily recognize her face and eyes.

_ Perfect._

Several hours later , Val stepped up to the bar that the apostate and the farmers had sat at, Valera cut between the farmers son and Anders smoothly, her arms clenched tight against her body, making her breasts much more obvious with the corset. "Barkeep, a mug of ale please." She called, seeming to ignore the two men on either side of her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Anders giving her the one-over, the look in his eyes telling her he was wondering how she had slipped under his play-boy radar, while the farmers son was watching her with blatant sexual interest.

~END


	9. Chapter 9

~Boat Ride

"Carroll, I need across the lake." Valera pulled down the cloth covering the bottom half of her face while she flicked her bangs out of her face, her bicolored eyes exposed for identity.

"Val!" Carroll stiffened as he recognized her face. "I-I cant! I have strict orders not to let **anyone** pass! Besides weren't you on the hunt for Anders? Where is he? Have you _finally_ failed to capture him?"

Valera frowned. Something didn't smell right. Carroll wasn't the normal ferryman, in fact the templars didn't actually push the boat across the lake, a nearby village man was in charge of that duty.

"That's none of your concern!" Valera snapped. The fact that Anders had actually evaded her capture had the templar woman on edge. He had managed to leave the country this time and Valera needed explicit permission from Greigor before heading that far. Technically, Anders was under the Amaranthian Templar's jurisdiction now and she need permission to continue her hunt. "I need to speak with Greigor NOW!"

"No! I can't!" Carroll shifted uneasily as Valera entered his personal space. She may have been a good two heads shorter, but the little woman exuded power and the lesser templar cowered from her. "Greigor said to not allow anyone across the lake, that includes other templars!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Valera growled, grabbing the collar of his breastplate and yanking him down to her level. A plated fist clenched with a soft squeal of metal, mostly for intimidation then actual threat. She breathed out the next words like a caress of death. "Take me across_. Now. _Or I'll be _very_ displeased."

"Don't hit me!" Carroll cried before ripping free of the blonde woman. "I'll take you across!"

BREAK

~Fade Illusion

_ Valera looked down at the small child in her arms. Pink faced and sleeping, he was the most perfect creature she had even beholden in her life. Hours of labor and pain had been beyond worth this tiny creature, wrapped in a soft blue blanket, just a tuff of reddish blonde hair visible._

_ "How are you feeling?" A cool hand touched the back of her neck, caressing down her bare shoulder. The child's father sat next to Valera, his amber eyes shining with pride at the mother of the babe._

_ "Tired." Valera admitted. _

_ As if sensing it's father nearby, the babe's eyes opened, the right blue and the left a hazel green. He stared at his father, eyes wide in childish wonder, his chubby little hands weaseled out from beneath the blanket to reach for his papa._

_ Valera looked to the man beside her. "Want to hold him?"_

_ "Me?" The man blanched and Valera raised a brow as if asking -who else?-, before confessing. "I'm not sure how."_

_ "Cradle his head." Valera instructed, carefully handing the child over to his father, who took the baby as if he was glass and would shatter in his hands. "There, just like that. See? Not so hard is it?"_

_ The father smiled over at her and Valera felt her heart skip a beat. "He's beautiful." Brown eyes shined as his smile softened. "This is everything I've ever wanted."_

_ "Me too Anders. Me too."_

"Valera! SNAP OUT OF IT! It's not real!" Theron's voice broke through the dream, waking Valera who screamed and twisted in the Dalish's grip. Bicolored eyes shot open, the dream gone and a glowering, red headed elf filled her vision.

"What…? What happened?" Valera shouted, fingers going to rub her eyes. Tears? Theron squeezed her arms painfully tight. Pain. It was clearing her mind from the gentle warmth that was trying to pull her away again. Into that lie, that beautiful dream.

"Desire demon!" Theron replied, shaking her arms as if trying to snap her out of her trance. He was growing fainter, his body seeming to fade from existence. "Don't let- trick-! Not-real!"

And he was gone.

BREAK

~Barrier

"Cullen!" Valera cried stumbling toward the trapped templar. A pink shield of energy blocked her way and Valera pounded on it with a plated fist. It was like punching a brick wall, unyielding, not weakening in the slightest. "Cullen! Are you okay!?"

"Val…?" Cullen's head lifted slowly, his voice weak. "Val is that you? No... It can't be… Just another demon trying to trick me. I know what you're trying to do!" He accused, his head falling back down to thump on his chest. "I don't believe you demon. First Amell… now Valera… I know your tricks!"

A desire demon must have been relentlessly torturing the templar for days now. Valera knew Cullen had had a thing for Amell for years now, though she had never made mention of it. It was the same for her, who secretly pinned after… another mage… Valera and Cullen had comforted each other, another person always on their minds.

Valera palmed the shield, gentle eyes on her childhood friend, softening her voice as if talking to a child. "Cullen honey, let down the shield. You're starved. We're going to help you."

"I DON'T WANT HELP FROM YOU SHEWITCH!" Cullen roared standing to pound on the barrier. His eyes were wild with hunger and isolation.

Valera leapt away from the pink barrier in fright, bumping into Alistair who was standing behind her.

"Let's leave him." Alistair touched Valera's shoulder. "He'll come to his senses when this is all over."

"You… you're right." Valera looked at her companion/best friend/lover one last time before turning toward the final floor with a heavy heart.

BREAK

~Giving In

Valera paced in front of the fire anxiously. Her home was eerily quiet, only the sound of the snapping fire and the soft pats of her house slippers kept her company. She had dressed down into royal blue house robe trimmed in gold, the ends trailing quietly after her.

A voice continued to echo in her head.

_ "I'm a wanted man. An apostate. A life with me, will be a life on the run."_

The days events kept running over and over in her mind.

_ "If your door is open tonight, I will come to you."_

The portal lay unlocked, inviting trouble into her home.

_ "We're different people Valera. Much more now then we were before."_

Inviting a relationship she had always craved, wanted, dreamed about, but had always denied herself.

Valera stopped before the fireplace. Bicolored eyes slid shut.

Ander's voice echoed in her head.

_ "We will be hunted."_

"I'm not afraid anymore."

"_They will imprison you for the rest of your life if we're caught."_

"I'm wiling to take that risk."

_ "Tranquility is worst then death. To never feel again."_

"I won't let them have you."

_ "But to never have you again is worst then that."_

"I've always been yours."

Soft steps paused in the doorway. Bicolored eyes shot to the portal, the person that she had wanted more then anything was standing there looking worn (beautiful) and tired (alive), but full of contained excitement.

"Justice does not approve of my obsession with you. He believes you're a distraction."

Valera closed the distance between them in three steps. "Tell him to sod off. I was here first." And kissed her mage.

BREAK

~The Past Revealed

"It's all in the wrist." Fenris explained, his plated hand embraced in her own.

Valera tightened her fingers reflexively as Fenris showed her the sharp motion again. Trained eyes followed the curl of his wrist as he tackled her arm once again to the table. The elf had been kicking her ass in arm wrestling for the past hour.

Valera had a feeling the ale was at least part of that. Well, and… her gaze trailed down from their joined hands to his bicep. The soft curvature of his forearms flexed sensuously, the lyrium tattoos standing out starkly against the tanned skin. They ran along the curve of muscles perfectly, drawing her gaze to the markings time and time again.

There really was no question to how the hard trained templar kept losing. The elf was a distraction within himself. It should be illegal to look that damned good. To have such dark skin contrasted against such fair hair and markings. And those gorgeous green eyes! Like large pools of sea.

"See something?" Fenris rumbled, his voice making a shiver run down her spine.

There was no secret that the two had a mutual attraction. They both disliked mages, both liked to swing large pointy objects and Valera had a hunch they would be very compatible in bed. They just had yet to act out on said attraction.

Fenris was often busy with Hawke, and Valera still had a lingering affection for a certain mage who was currently casting distasteful glances in her direction. Hazel eyes were glaring at Fenris' and her joined hands. Out of the corner of her eye Valera saw Fenris give the mage a smug smirk.

Scowling angrily, Anders turned his attention quickly back to Varric.

"The mage is smitten with you." Fenris said releasing her hand to grab his mug of ale. He took a deep swig before eyeing her again as if daring her to dispute it.

Valera shrugged taking a drawl from her out canteen. "We go way back. I was the templar assigned to taking care of him."

"I've never heard of such a thing. How did that work exactly?"

"Anders is a special case. He has a very strong affinity for healing magic. Those mages are the most closely watched by the Templars because they have the potential to be the most powerful." She rolled the canteen in her hands, eyes trained on the amber liquid swishing inside. "Any mage can create a cast a healing spell But," Valera held up a hand, a long pale scar ran down the inside of her wrist to the inside of her elbow, a wound Anders had healed years ago. "Only a handful of them are actually able to communicate with benevolent spirits of the Fade and use their powers for healing. We call them Spirit Healers. They have powers beyond imagination. Some of the more powerful ones can even resurrect the dead. They are extremely powerful mages, therefore they attract very powerful spirits. They must always be watched."

"The abomination is one of these." Fenris stated more then asked. He had seen Anders heal others. "And you were charged with watching him?"

"Yes and no. I was taken to the Circle when I was merely 8 summers. My twin was born a mage with a strong affinity for primal magic. My mother sent us to the Circle together in hopes that I would become a templar able to restrain my sister. Originally, my twin was my charge."

Valera forced the lump in the back of her throat down. It was ridiculous for her to be getting choked up about Sanya. Her twin had been dead for over six years now. She continued on, moving away from the subject of Sanya.

"The fool Anders escaped one day. I was on watch with two others when it happened. I was the only one who took initiative to chase him. Two days later I dragged him back to the Circle. After that, everything changed."

Fenris raised a brow.

"He's escaped from the Circle at least seven times you know? Each time I was able to bring him back without a phylactery." Fenris looked baffled before Valera explained, tapping her temple with a finger. "I know how he thinks. I never needed to use the blood to find him. The Knight-Commander assigned me to be his personal Chaser and guard."

"After awhile it almost became a game. I would bring him back to the Circle, get lenient with his guard. He would escape and I would chase after him. It was something interesting in our rather boring lives."

"You let him escape?" Fenris asked surprised. "You seemed so vigilant for the Templar cause."

"I am. I do believe in the Circle." Valera amended. "But I've never been able to actually lock Anders up. He has this way about him. He craves freedom so dearly, so I would give him a chance to get it, but eventually I had to be a templar again and begin the chase."

"That's cruel for you to treat someone that way. Mage or not." Fenris growled having known what it was like to be enslaved to a life that would have no control over. He began to stand to walk away from her. "I may have had the wrong impression about you after all."

"I really do care for him." Valera admitted and Fenris paused before reseating hesitantly. "He is everything I would want to be if I were in his shoes. To see that blissful smile of his face before I locked him up and dragged him back. It was worth it each time to let him go."

A pause, then. "You love him."

Whether it was the drink or the knowing look in Fenris gaze, Valera merely nodded, not denying the truth. "I suppose I do."

"So how is it that you ended up with the way things are now?"

"The last time he escaped I followed him to the boarders of Ferelden. I couldn't travel into Amaranthian without permission from my superior. I had to make the trip back to the Circle. Something had gone wrong when I arrived, there were abominations running all around the place. Knight-Commander Greigor called for a Right of Annulment. We slaughtered them all…"

Valera could still recall the faces of the mages she had murdered in cold blood. They still haunted her nightmares. A chill rushed down her spine, her gaze was drawn to the apostate whose very presence instantly calmed her plagued thoughts. He was playing (and probably losing) Wicked Grace with Isabella. "By the time I returned and tracked down Anders, he had already taken his oath as a Grey Warden."

"Grey Wardens are free of the Circle." Fenris added helpfully as Val took a sip of her drink wincing. It was strong from sitting so long.

"The Circle was nearly destroyed, my twin was long dead, Anders was finally free. I had nowhere to go. My mother called me back to Kirkwall to take up my templar oath in it's Circle. So here I am, back home and the Maker throws Anders at me again. I guess it's meant to be. He's an apostate again so I feel it my duty to at least watch over him."

Anders noticing her gaze, turned and gave her a lopsided grin before looking back to his cards. A small smile graced Valera's mouth before it was quickly hidden behind her canteen.

~END


	10. Chapter 10

~Contraceptive

"Oh Maker." Valera groaned, her face buried in her hands.

She had been waiting in Anders clinic for just an hour or so. Waiting for the mage to finish up with his latest patient.

A few hours earlier she had woken to find herself snuggled up to a rather handsome broody elf, naked as the day of her birth. Apparently, they had shared one too many drinks the night before. Problem was, Valera hadn't been taking any pregnancy prevention and she didn't need to hear the pitter patter of little feet in nine months time. It would be bad for her and Fenris.

Going to one of the city healers would have caused a scandal. The daughter of Knight-Commander Meredith sleeping around without being wed? Ladies didn't take birth control herbs unless they were married and trying to _not _have children. Not to mention the herbs themselves were expensive, a reason why Darktown and Lowtown were crawling with children.

Anders had been her only option.

"Val? What are you doing here?" Anders asked wiping his hands clean on a rag as he walked up to her, a curious yet excited glint in his eye. A mage really shouldn't care for a templar as much as he did and vice versa.

"Oh, Anders." Valera rubbed the back of her head anxiously, unable to meet his eyes. "I have a favor to ask."

Maybe he sensed her unease, or just knew her body language, but he waved her over to his desk, away from the crowd of people who liked to hang around the clinic. "Ask away."

Why did this feel so awkward? She was free to have relations with anyone she pleased! She wasn't tied down! Valera grit her teeth and forced herself to ask, "I need an emergency contraceptive. You know? Just in case?"

Anders paused and blinked slowly. "Ah… I see." He coughed lightly before turning toward his closet of herbs. His movements were distinctly jerky, and Val felt bad instantly. This was probably putting him in an as awkward moment for him as it was her.

He pulled some herbs down from the closet and placed them in a mortar before crushing them (rather violently). He pored the powder in a small square of paper before folding it and handing it to her. "Take this in some tea. It should do the job."

"Thanks Anders." Valera replied softly taking the envelope. An accidental brush of fingers was electrifying and Valera pulled away quickly, scared of the contact. The urge to touch the mage had always scared her. Old templar mentality switched into place whenever he was around, and the no-touching rule always affected her the strongest.

"You're welcome." He said, his gaze softening as if he could read her inner conflict.

"Here!" Valera cried shoving a large bag of coins into his chest, releasing it after he had tentative hold on it. Vaguely, she had remember him saying something at the Hanged Man that the clinic was getting low on supplies, so she was sure to throw in enough extra to tide him over for a few days.

"Thank you!" She bowed before turning and running from the clinic, her face flaming hot. How could one man effect her so!? She closed her eyes in denial, arms and legs pumping, carrying her far away.

BREAK

~Banquet Part 1, Dress

"Don't you dare laugh." Valera rightly snarled at the red headed templar.

A small snicker left her companion before he hid it behind a raised hand. "You look lovely."

The Vicount had invited Knight-Commander Meredith to attend the New Years ball at his Hightown Manson. Meredith, not being one for parties had sent her daughter in her stead.

Cullen had been hired as a protection and as templar watch for the very important guest they had arriving at some later hour. So he had been allowed to wear his Templar armor, the silver polished to an exquisite shine, a new red sash at his waist, his sword strapped beneath the shield on his back. He was helmet free for the evening.

Valera on the other hand had been invited as a guest and therefore was not allowed to wear her templar gear. Earlier, she had been forced to sit still for hours while a dresser had done her hair up in an elaborate style. Thick golden curls where pinned a top her head in an elaborate bun, strands framing her face purposely to enhance her high cheekbones and delicate chin. The dresser had drown her face in makeup, a dark shadowy violet to her mismatched eyes, and a deep rouge on her cheeks. Pink painted her pursed lips.

The gown had been the lowest kick. It was cut almost indecently low, with no sleeves, wrapping only around her just above her breasts to hug her midsection and flare out just at below her waist. It was a deep blue, nearly black with small black stones sewn into the very material of the gown. Instead of sleeves, Valera wore silky white gloves up to each forearm. Beneath, a corset held her toned stomach in so tight that there was hardly space to breathe, let alone move. The only consolation she had were the black slipper-like shoes under the gown that were snug but comfortable on her feet.

Valera slapped Cullen on the arm, the gemmed bracelet on her wrist chinking against his armor with a high pitched _ting. _

"I swear, mother only sends me to these to make me mad!" Valera groaned, snagging a wine glass off a nearby passing waiters tray. She gulped it down with unlady like speed, hiccupping once finished with the bubbly drink. Nearby patrons glanced at her with disapproving eyes and Valera grinned secretly at Cullen.

"Knight-Commander Meredith will be very displeased if you continue to act as such milady." Cullen scolded lightly though Val knew he really didn't mind as much as he pretended. At least she was providing him with some entertainment. "You are here representing _her_ and therefore the Templar Order in association."

"Oh phooey." Val chuffed his arm lightly. "Well then, I guess next time she'd better pick a better representative then. Maybe you instead of me? Besides," Valera lowered her voice and leaned in close to Cullen, "I'm convinced she sends me to these parties in hopes that some man will take interest in me."

Valera _was _honestly convinced her mother had sent her to this whole thing to try and get her daughter to find a suitable partner. The lady templar was far beyond marriageable age and the Knight-Commander claimed she feared she would never hear the pitter patter of little feet before she went to her grave. Personally, Valera thought her mother just wanted her to have children so she could raise an army of Templar babies to smite mages off the face of the world.

Cullen had been one of the many men her mother had pushed her to marry. Alas, as handsome, well connected and powerful as Cullen was, their history over the last ten years had prevented them from going beyond comrades who occasionally shared the same bed. Sure, if someone asked her if she loved Cullen, she would reply that she did indeed. But that love was more of a friendly love, not a romantic one.

"There are plenty of young men interested in you." Cullen replied, standing straight-backed, his arms crossed casually. "If you'd just throw them a bone, they'd be at your feet."

"No chance!" Valera countered, a fist curling tight, the soft material of the white gloves curling in her palm. She didn't want some submissive man, not to say that she wanted someone who was overwhelming. No, she wanted someone who had enough spine to actually speak their mind, to stand up to her but know when to back down and let her have her way. Only one man had ever been able to do that.

"You need to let him go." Cullen said as if reading her mind. He had always been a psychic at reading her moods and often her thoughts in comparison. "Nothing can become of _that_, and you know it."

Valera flicked her gaze away from her comrade, a scowl marring her features. Damn his perceptiveness. "I know that! I don't need _you_ of all people to remind me!"

Cullen was in the same situation as her. In love with a mage. Something completely forbidden for people of their station. It didn't stop them from wanting what they knew they couldn't have. They, being the pathetic people they were, used each other for comfort, a temporary reprisal from their pain.

Valera needed more wine. Now.

BREAK

~Banquet Part 2, Proposition

"Oh, I remember you!" King Alistair said, his voice good-natured. Valera found that she couldn't hate the man. He had a way about him that drew her in. His kindness was genuine as was his smile. A rugged gentlemen, with a handsome face and a crown of dark blonde hair. "You were there with us when we went to the Circle!"

"Majesty." Valera curtseyed as much as her corset would allow. "It is good to see you're well."

"No formalities please." King Alistair waved her off, taking her hand to help her rise. "Just call me Alistair. After all, we're comrades, even if it was only for a short while."

Valera smiled at the king, finding it more hilarious when his advisors -who were hovering close- gave him horrified looks. The King led her to a nearby table where he pulled out a chair for her and sat in a matching one next to her own. He leaned back casually, his brown eyes on her. Brown eyes that reminded her of… "Tell me. Did you ever catch that apostate that you were so bent on getting permission to follow?"

A blush stained her cheeks and Valera was thankful that the dresser had put some much rouge on. "I did finally catch up to him in Amaranthine." She fiddled with the small gems in the train of her gown, mismatched eyes peeking between it and the handsome king. Why did she suddenly feel so nervous? That blonde hair, and those brown eyes were watching her so very closely, Alistair's face full of friendliness. "Though, by the time we Templars assisted with the war, I had to take time to heal from the battle. His phylactery had been destroyed in the Circle battle, so I had to track him down on wills alone. By the time I found him I had made it too late. He had been made into a Grey Warden."

A dark blond brow raised and Valera's heart sank. Alistair himself was a Grey Warden, and he may of actually known who Anders was. "Lucky fellow!" Alistair proclaimed, slapping a hand on his plated thigh. His eyes twinkled with a grin on his lips. "I've heard rumors that you are one, if not the best of the Chasers from the Ferelden Circle."

Relief flooded Valera. He hadn't asked the dreaded question of _What is his name? _Anders had fled the Grey Wardens years ago and everyone knew that one did not flee the Grey Wardens unless they wished for death. If only the King knew that a mutinous warden was just levels below him.

"No your majesty." She continued on with their current discussion. "I actually was only Chaser for that one apostate. He was rather ornery." Valera smiled softly remembering Anders when he had been young and so brash. So handsome and full of yearning. "I was assigned to care for him because I had a knack for capturing him. Knight-Commander Greigor said that we probably thought on a similar wavelength, that's why I never had any trouble tracking him."

"Call me Alistair!" He reminded briefly, "But to do it without a phylactery? How many Templars can claim that?" Alistair praised, "sounds like you are a very skilled woman to me."

"You flatter me." Valera cursed her face for betraying her.

Alistair leaned forward a bit, his plated hands grasped on his knees. "I don't suppose you would allow me to convince you to return to Ferelden?"

Mismatched eyes shot to the King in disbelief. "Your Highness?"

"_Alistair! _Not to work in the Circle, but as a personal guard to the King?"

"I am but a mere Templar milord." A gloved hand pressed against her chest as Valera tried to calm her fluttering heart. "I have never guarded anything more important then children who can't control their own Maker given powers."

(_Please really, call me Alistair! Milord is just as bad as your Highness and all that hogwash!) _Alistair smiled gently, and Valera knew he would have wrinkles before he aged, with as often as he wore the expression. "I have seen you in action. You are nearly unmatched with duel blades, a true master. I also hear you have an affinity for rune forging. You would be a very welcomed asset to Denerim and my personal guard. A lovely woman such as you would be able to blend in with crowds such as these with ease. The perfect guard."

Valera sensed an underlying offer that remained unspoken. It was mostly confirmed by the approving nods of his advisors who were listening in to the conversation. "Are… are asking me to be your… _consort _milord?"

Alistair laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head while shifting his eyes away to stare at the elegant ceiling. "In the innocent type way, not the _other _way!" He proclaimed as one of his advisors face palmed behind him. "What I meant is that it would be a peace of mind to have someone with your skills, erm… with me… at fancy parties. Like this, where you never know what's going to happen!"

"Excuse me Your Majesty!" Valera stood abruptly, curtsying quickly. "I need some time to think this over." _And a drink! A very, very strong one! _With that Valera turned and dashed off before even allowing the King a response.

BREAK

~Banquet Part 3, Thoughts

"Oh Maker. What am I going to do?" Valera groaned, thumping her head on the stonewall of the outside of the mansion.

After the King had proposed his proposition to her, she had made a mad dash for the door, grabbing at least four more drinks on her way out. Three empty glasses lay at her feet, the fourth twirling between gloved fingers.

"You can't just say no to a King…" She groaned as she slid down the wall uncaring if it tore at her fancy blue gown or not. She continued a lazy twirl of the glass, the clear bubbly liquid inside distorting her view of the Hightown street.

Being consort to the King was the highest honor she could ever hope to achieve. And rumor had it that the King was still single and looking for a wife to bear an heir. Valera had a feeling that had been another hinted around topic of their much undiscussed conversation.

If she took this job, it would take her far from home, back to the land of her childhood. To Ferelden where she had grown, raised by Greigor, side by side with Cullen, Sanya her twin and the other mages. The land where she had chased Anders for the entirety of her teenage and young adult life.

This job would take her away from her Order to which she had dedicated her life, from Cullen her lover/brother/friend, her mother, away from Anders…

_ No stop it! You already know that nothing will become of that!_

White hot pain seared her heart. It hurt so much to even entertain the thought of losing him again after they had just found each other. Even if they were _just _acquaintances.

"What should I say?" Valera asked the bubbly in her glass as if it would give her the answers to her problems.

Brown boots stepped in her small window and Valera looked up to see the golden eyes of Garrett Hawke looking down at her. He was fully decked out in his travel gear, _Truebow_, a elvan crafted weapon, beautifully made, was strung over his large shoulders. His expression was aggressive, as was common of the fortunate man, but the next words out of his mouth caused her burning heart to turn cold.

"I need your help. Anders is in trouble."

BREAK

~Banquet Part 4, Rescue

Anders, it turned out, had finally been found. The Templars had been sniffing around his clinic for a long time and must of finally caught his scent. Valera had done all she could to redirect them away from the clinic, leading them to false trails created by Hawke and his companions. Apparently, they had taken her night off duty to go searching on their own and finally had found the apostate.

Valera left her slippers in the shadows of the mansion as she ran next to Hawke. Barefoot she dashed beside the Hawke, the dress twisting in the tailwind. She paused, Hawke stopping with a wild look in his eyes. Not asking permission, she withdrew the dagger from his belt and sliced into the train of the dress cutting above her knees to give her legs space to move.

Slipping the dagger back in place, an understanding glint in Hawke's eyes surged her forward as they took up the race once again. They sped through Lowtown, two blurs of color, before reaching the elevators that led to Darktown.

Valera jerked the handle so hard she was surprised it didn't snap under strain. She leapt from the top of the moving platform as soon as there was enough room for her to shimmy through the gap between it and the earthy ceiling. She took off in a mad dash towards Anders clinic, Hawke having to wait just a bit longer to fit, following just behind her.

The doors of the clinic were thrown wide open, one torn completely off the hinges. Inside, Valera could see the group of armored men backing Anders against the earthy wall. He was standing strong, his staff held in his hand, the lyrium blue of Justice glowing in his eyes.

Valera didn't pause her step, didn't hesitate as she leaned low to grab a stray beam of wood before cracking it over the closest Templar's skull as hard as she could manage. The combined strength of the woman and the momentum of her run had the templar crashing to the ground, the wood shattering in her hands. The others spun on her, an arrow _zipping _by her head to bury into the gap between the helmet and breastplate of the nearest man.

Adrenaline sang through Valera's veins, sharpening her senses. Anders/Justice was murmuring, a spell began to flicker on his fingertips, the smell of ozone reaching up her nostrils. The bending creak of a bow alerted her to Hawke's next arrow, that made quick work of another of her comrades, the arrow burying deep in the eyehole of his helmet.

Valera wisely retreated, diving behind an overthrown wooden table as electricity shot from Anders/Justice's fingertips. The smell of burnt flesh and ozone hung heavy in the air as a silence gradually settled over the clinic.

Valera remained in her notch, as Hawke stepped past her and into the room. It was best if the archer settled down Anders and not herself. She was still a templar, despite the fact that she had just assisted in murdering her own men in cold blood. A crime that the Maker would one day punish her for.

_ Only for Anders._ She told herself. Nothing would take him from her unless she willed it.

If the Maker punished her for protecting the man she loved then so be it. She would suffer it.

Feeling it had been enough time, Valera peeked her head around the table. Anders was sitting on the floor of the clinic, his head pressed against the earthy wall. Hazel eyes were closed and he seemed to be focusing on taking deep breaths, meditating it was called Val remembered. A technique they taught mages at a young age to assist in controlling their power.

Hawke stepped past her, saying something about getting Isabella or Avelene to assist in hiding the bodies.

Stepping loudly, as to not scare the apostate, Valera approached the silent Anders.

"They finally found me." He noted, his eyes remaining closed, his wrists resting on upturned knees. A humorless smile crossed his mouth.

"Yeah, but it seems like they won't be able to report back."

"It doesn't matter. They'll find me again. They always do."

Valera winced. That particular barb had been aimed at her and by the Maker it _hurt._ How she wished she could do it all over again. She would of taken him and run, run as far as their feet would take them. To Tevienter where mages were praised, worshiped. Away from this.

_ Anywhere where I can see you smile for the rest of our lives._

"Sorry. Hawke must of wrecked your party to get you to come save me." Hazel eyes were open and looking up at the torn dress that had been rather lovely and hour or so ago.

Val picked at the shredded fabric before going and slumping down next to the mage. "No, not really. It was a bunch of stuffed shirts anyway. Well and the King."

The King! Valera groaned and thumped her head on the wall. She had totally forgotten about the King once she had learned of Anders being in danger. He was probably still waiting for her answer to his earlier request.

Valera buried her head between her knees. "I'm so dead."

"I sense something other then the imminent death of your comrades is on your mind?" Anders drawled.

Valera told him of how the King had proposed that she be his consort and return to Ferelden. His face flickered between surprise, disbelief, anger, jealousy, and finally defeat. He seemed to think she was going to accept. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't want to go." Valera admitted, more to herself then him. "Ferelden isn't my home anymore. _It's where you are._ I have no love for it. _Everything there reminds me of you._ Plus, the court life doesn't do me justice. I was raised by men. I have no lady like charms in which to woo with."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You are a very beautiful woman at least." Anders replied leaning just a bit into her side. Valera took it as an invitation as she leaned fully against him, her cheek resting on his shoulder. His own unshaven cheek rested on the crown of her head, his fingers tangled with her own and squeezed. "Regardless, thank you for coming."

"I couldn't just let them have you." Valera admitted basking in the scent that was simply Anders. A masculine blend of earth with a tad of spicy sweat and the faint scent of magic. "Besides, if anyone is going to drag you kicking and screaming into the Gallows, it's going to be me and no one else."

"Is it strange that that statement comforts me?" Anders chuckled, his lips brushing across her golden hair, now falling free of its elegant style. "If something does end up happening and I end up back in the Circle, I know that you'll at least be there to take care of me."

"You better believe it." _I won't let them have you. You're my everything and I don't share my dear mage._

~END


	11. Chapter 11

~Mark of the Assassin Part 1, Wake Up Call

"You want me to what?" Valera yawned loudly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

It was the dead of night when Boris had just woken her saying that a golden eyed man and a red headed elf woman were in her home asking to speak to her. Golden eyed could only be one person. Garrett Hawke was seated across from her, a small table laden with tea and small sandwiches between them.

On this right stood an elf she had never met before. The woman was pretty in an elvan way, her eyes nearly white they were so silver. Her hair was red and tied back in a long tail. The leather outfit she had on was rather revealing and Valera found her eyes drawn to the woman's bunched cleavage, a tact the elf probably used to distract men.

Valera wrinkled her nose at the woman's poor taste in tactics.

Biting into the small meat and cheese square, Valera watched while Hawke leaned forward, a conspiring gleam in his eye. "I need you to travel to Orlais with me. I've been hired for a rather odd job and having someone who knows the court would be a great help. Unfortunately, Avalene is the only woman I know who meets said requirements and… well the thing is…"

"We need to steal something." The red headed elf input helpfully and hastily. She seemed in a great hurry, pacing back in forth behind Hawke.

"Why are you asking me this in the middle of the night?" Val asked, the sleep in her eyes not completely dispersed. She found the elf was really grating on her already taunt nerves. The scalding warmth of the tea helped to ease the weariness just slightly. "Couldn't it have waited till tomorrow?"

"We have to leave tonight if we want to make the tournament they're holding."

"Who else is going?" Valera asked, another sip of tea going down her throat, its burn welcome.

"Fenris. He knows a thing or two about the court." Hawke smiled ruefully. "Just us four, I want to keep it small."

"Ah." Now that he mentioned it she had seen the unfairly handsome elf standing in the foyer as she had passed. Setting down her teacup, Valera eyed the Hawke, hands clasped at her knees. "So the real question is, what's in it for me?"

"Do we really need her?" The red headed elf said to Hawke impatiently. Valera really didn't like the other woman then.

He held up at hand in her direction silently asking her to be quiet. "Any treasures you or I may acquire will be cashed and half the money donated to Anders Clinic."

Ah, low blow. Hawke knew she would do anything for the apostate. Valera clenched her hands and glanced into her closed fists. Her Templar salary was barely enough for her to survive on, if she gained extra money from this job Anders would be able to live comfortably for months.

"Just in and out? No alerting the nobility or the like?"

"We hope so."

"I'm in. Let me get geared up."

BREAK

~Mark of the Assassin Part 2, Flirt

"Manservant." Fenris grumbled as they walked away from the Duke.

Valera cringed, knowing how upset that probably made the fair elf. "At least he didn't take your clothes off with his eyes." She conceded, remembering the leer the older man had passed her way. Apparently, heavy plate armor and duel swords were a turn on for the old Duke. "He looked at me like a fruit he wanted to peel and eat."

"And what a tasty fruit you are. One I wouldn't mind peeling and having a taste of again." Fenris rumbled and Valera blushed and coughed awkwardly. It was no secret that they had shared a night (or two) when too much wine and liquor had been involved. Fenris though was now in a (sex-only) relationship with Isabella, but Valera didn't doubt they had room for one more. Isabella was apparently into that sort of thing.

"Are you asking me out Fenris?"

"Focus on the job you two." Garrett chuckled at the pair. "You can sex it up when we get home."

Talis just scowled back at Valera, quickly turning back to the front. The red headed elf had been passing her nasty glares ever since they had left her mansion a few days ago. It didn't bother Val in any way, she just figured the elf was jealous, of what though she had no idea.

"New sword?" Val asked Fenris conversationally as they walked through the woods, looking for wyvern bait.

BREAK

~After Hours

"How have things been?" Valera asked conversationally kicking her legs dangling off the side of a tall table in Anders Clinic. It had shut down just an hour ago, the lantern above the door snuffed out for the day. Valera had been making her evening rounds of Lowtown before slipping inside the Clinic just as the apostate had been closing the door. Not that she _planned_ it that way, well not exactly…

Anders was cleaning the clinic as best as he could with such meager supplies. Many of the blankets were torn and covered with a variety of unmentionable fluids. Patient cots were worst for wear, many rotting, ready to collapse at any moment. The new oak desk that Valera was perched on was the only actual solid piece of furniture in the facility. Even then it was moderately made, its surface unpolished.

"Busy. Running low on elfroot potions, but other then that, can't complain." Anders grunted flicking a sheet to remove a layer of dust from the floors off its surface. "How's things upstairs?"

"Terrible." Valera replied, thumb rubbing at an invisible smudge on her leg plates. "Mother is getting more fanatical. She thinks every mage is a maleficar. Cullen's been protecting as many as he can, but he's only slowing things down for her. If she had her way, we'd cast the Right of Annulment on the whole city. I sometimes think that she forgets that she birthed a mage herself."

"How can you stand to let this happen? You know they're innocent." Anders asked finishing his cleaning, coming over to her side. He seemed to be taking the news rather well, no blue skin was showing yet.

Valera frowned, looking up at him. He stood taller then her even if she was sitting on the desk. "I have no power here Anders. If this was Ferelden, my voice would be heard. I was a somebody there. Here, I am but her puppet, used only for public relations. She won't speak to anyone other then Cullen and myself and we've tried to reason with her." Valera scoffed, flicking her gaze to the dirt floors of the clinic. "I can't stand to see her this way. It's like nothing exist but the evils in her head. She sees what she wants to see. I want to hate her, but no matter what she is still my mother."

"Val." A calloused hand cupped her cheek and tilt her chin to look up at him again. There was no pity in his eyes, how could there be when she was one of the people that had enslaved his kind since Andraste had marched thousands of years ago. Instead he was smiling at _her,_ not Valera the Templar, but Valera the Woman. "Things will get better. Someday."

"Run away with me." She whispered suddenly, grasping his hand in her own. "Let me take you away from here."

"We'll be on the run for the rest of our lives. We'll never be able to live in a city, be married, have children without fear of the Chantry. Besides, a Templar and a mage run away together?" He chuckled, "it sounds like a bad romance novel."

How she wanted to say, _I don't care about any of that. I'll run forever with you at my side. Anywhere with you is my home. _Instead she said_,_ "Heh. I guess so. An epic love story of a mage, who was once a Grey Warden, possessed by a spirit of Justice who falls madly in love with his captor, a woman who chases mages, a Templar with a twin who is the very thing she hunts."

"I might read it." Anders shrugged with a lopsided grin. "The mage sounds like an interesting enough character. I bet he's devilishly handsome too."

"He is." Valera felt her toes curl at his smile. Armored arms slid around his waist and pulled him close. He allowed her, stepping between her parted thighs, arms wrapping around her neck. Hazel eyes where taking up her entire vision. "Even if he is the thing she's not allowed to have most in the whole world. She still wants him. Every moment of everyday. And really wishes he would at least concede to move in with her where she can hide him away. Tie him up in the basement and keep him to herself forever."

"Hmm… why does that prospect excite me?" Anders whispered leaning in, their foreheads brushing.

Valera impatiently closed the last few inches between them, catching his lips softly. His pressed against hers more urgently, the kiss deepening immediately. Exploring fingers caught in her hair, pulling the pins free. Golden curls tumbled down her back like a waterfall. The world was tilting and Valera found herself lying on her back, Anders body covering her own.

The kiss broke, both taking deep gasping breaths of air. Lips crushed again roughly, tongues combating in an a familiar dance. The air around the pair was beginning to heat up, Anders magic going wild while Valera's templar powers suppressed the magic instinctively. It smelled of ozone and the spicy tang of magic.

Nimble fingers unclasped the metal buckles of Valera's breastplate, the metal becoming loose before being pushed aside. Her leg plates disappeared next, as she kicked off her boots in haste.

Blazing fingertips trailed the bare skin of her thighs, sliding up to grasp the taunt flesh of her backside. Anders gave it an appreciative squeeze, the templar moaning loudly in his mouth. His free hand trailed a path up her stomach and ribs, pausing to kneed her breast through the thin layer of her under-leathers.

Valera broke the kiss, gulping great amounts of air, plated hands rushing through his hair, snapping that annoying hair band in the process. His hair fell down in a red gold curtain.

Anders unperturbed, attacked the sensitive skin of her neck, licking and biting across her shoulders, stopping to suck particularly hard at the pulse point of her neck.

Valera moaned appreciatively, scratching his scalp, nails digging in in ecstasy.

"WHOA!" A sudden cry shattered the moment, both heads snapping to the source of the cry. Garrett Hawke was standing in the doorway, a large hand covering his eyes, the other held out defensively. "Sorry! I'll come back later!" He squeaked before turning to dash out of the clinic.

Valera couldn't help it, she burst into laugher. Seeing such a large man such as Garrett squeak and run away like a little mouse was too much.

Anders pouted above her, laying his chin gently between her breasts, hands stroking gently on the undersides of her knees. "What a buzz kill." He grumbled, a small smile on his face as he watched her laugh.

~END


	12. Chapter 12

~Called Out

"You need to stop looking at her like that." Valera chided Cullen who turned toward her, his cheeks flushing red. She had hit the nail on the head and gone right to the problem of the matter.

"W-what?" He asked, brown eyes shifting away to stare at a crack on the marble floor.

Valera sighed, fingertips touching her forehead in exasperation. "I've seen the way you look at Amell, Cullen. I know you, better then anyone. You need to stop making it so obvious that you're interested in her or the others will start to notice as well."

"B-but I'm not…"

"Yes, you are, just accept it." Valera leaned a bit on the other templar, her unarmored shoulders brushing against his.

They were off duty, dressed down into slacks and a plain shirts, his a faded green tunic, and hers an off the shoulder long sleeved white linen shirt. It felt more human to be in clothing with no armor between them.

Cullen merely sighed heavily, flopping back on the two single beds that had been shoved together years ago. Their quarters were similar to the mages, the newbie templars having to share spaces much like the apprentices. Cullen and Valera shared a room, having grown enough to have their own space, much like the mages quarters. A stone wall divided their rooms, a shared bathroom between them.

The two had taken their single beds and placed them side by side making a bed large enough for both to lay on. Valera's 'room' was a house for their armor and weapons. Years together as partners had taken away propriety and neither minded being exposed in front of the other so they shared a room for comfort and company.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone naturally." Valera soothed leaning over her comrade, running her fingers through his tightly curled red hair. They kept any secrets between them, like best friends who jealously guarded one another from any others. "Just stop asking for shifts when you know she's studying. And stop standing outside her classes everyday!" A hand raised and trailed up the side of her neck, his thumb brushing across the soft skin of her exposed collarbone. "You just scream lovesick fool. I'm surprised no one else has not-."

"You talk too much." Cullen grumbled, his large hand splaying over the back of her neck before pulling down to silence her with a kiss. It was a full brush of lips, his mouth covering her own completely. Something to make her be quiet.

And Valera 'humphed' in the back of her throat with a roll of her eyes.

Placing her hands on either side of his head, Valera pulled free of the lip lock, grunting against his mouth, "this won't make it go away."

Brown eyes narrowed up at her before he sat up, catching her mouth with his own again. "Just shut up will you." He mumbled against her lips, cupping the base of her skull and deepening their kiss. His tone was irritated, but not angry and Valera mentally shrugged before giving him all her attention.

BREAK

~Pray

Valera curled even tighter into herself, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. Tomorrow, tomorrow she was to be the blade to put down the mage in the next Harrowing. But it wasn't just any mage.

_ Anders. I can't do this, I can't do this._

Would she be able to actually do it? Would she be able to swing the blade to end his life if things went sour?

_ He would be an abomination, he wouldn't be Anders anymore._

Valera shook her head frantically, golden curls flicking across her face. No, it would still be him, her Anders, her mage, her responsibility.

_ I should fake being sick. Yeah, Greigor would just assign it to another Templar. Yeah that's it, that would work! Then what if Anders does fail? You'll never see him again! They might kill him slowly if he does change. Some templars take sick pleasure in it. At least you'll know if you're his blade then you know that he'll be able to have a swift merciful death._

"Val…?" Cullen's voice floated around the stone wall that blocked the view of their bed from the hall.

Mismatched eyes snapped to the doorway as Cullen stepped around the wall while removing his helmet. "Hey, I heard you're… Oh Val…"

"Cullen!" She cried, leaping from the bed and into his awaiting arms. The helm clattered loudly to the floor, the echoing silence followed only by Valera's heart wrenching sobs.

"I can't do it!" She wailed, clinging tightly to his armored chest.

Cullen was the only one who could understand. He knew how she felt about the mage, having similar feelings for one himself.

The other templar smoothed her hair gently whispering words of comfort. "You have faith in him right?"

"Yes of course!"

"Then Maker willing, he'll be just fine."

Valera paused, the sobs stopping instantly. How silly of her to not even think of it that way. Anders was a powerful mage, and despite his many flaws he was a very intelligent man with much skill. "You're right. Cullen you're right!" She cupped his face and kissed him full on the mouth. "You wonderful, wonderful man! Did I ever tell you I absolutely love you?"

He smiled slyly. "Maybe once or twice, though you could stand to say it more."

"I looooove you!" Valera cheered, kissing the man one last time before darting off to get armored. The Harrowing wasn't until tomorrow, but she had watch duty this afternoon and a rather ornery mage to keep an eye on.

BREAK

~Wonderful Dream

_ He twirls her, hands linked together as their laughter fills the air. They've snuck to the roof of the Circle through a staircase that only the templar knows. The moon dances high above them, her glow the only illumination they need._

_ They fall, having grown dizzy from spinning. They fall side by side, hands remaining linked between their bodies. They're on the edge of the battlements, just a thin layer of divided stone between them and a fall that neither would survive._

_ "I've never seen the sky at night." He admits between pants, their previous dance having winded him. "It's beautiful." He releases her hand and sits up, legs dangling off the edge._

_ Valera sits next to him, the stone gap just wide enough for the both of them to fit comfortably. She snags his hand again and he smiles ruefully at her for a moment before squeezing her fingers reassuringly. _

_ "I wonder what it would be like to be able to see this every night if I pleased? To be able to go where I please, to do as I please?" He stands swiftly, and she loses his hand again. He steps close to the edge, and she wants to cry out for him to _be careful! _He's a grown man, he knows what he's doing. _

_ "What would it be like to be free?" He persists stepping so close to the edge she fears he'll fall._

_ "Anders, please come back." Valera begs, her hand reaching for his own to tug him back._

_ But he's got that self righteous gleam in his eye. "Why am I a prisoner because of an ability I didn't ask for!? Why should we be locked up because of an accident of birth!? The Maker gave us these powers! Why can't we be free!?"_

_ His arms spread wide as he faces her, his heels hanging off the edge now. "I want to be free from here! To fly!" And he falls._

"NOOOOOO!" The shriek wakes her, and Valera realizes the sound is coming from her own throat. Her heart is pounding so hard in her chest it feels as if it'll burst from her chest. Naked skin is coated in a cold sweat and the sheets are tangled around her feet.

By some miracle she manages to not wake Cullen, who sleeps undisturbed beside her. His face his serene, the quilt bunched down at his waist. The moon shines in through the window, lighting his bare skin, giving it an ethereal glow.

He truly is a handsome man and Valera loves him, but doesn't _want_ him, doesn't yearn for his touch. He is merely a physical comfort, a soothing balm to an itch she can't scratch. He is not the cure. And she is the same to him. A friend, a companion, a lover but not a _love._

Shakily, Valera rises from the bed, slipping on her slacks and a loose fitting shirt. She doesn't bother with her smalls. She won't be gone long.

She heads for the door.

A hand slips out from beneath the covers to grasp her own as she passes by. Cullen is blinking sleepily up at her, his brown eyes trying to awaken and focus on her face. "Everything okay?" He whispers, voice thick with sleep.

"I'm okay." Valera replies, leaning over to caress his cheek and give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Just having a little trouble sleeping. Going to take a walk, I'll be back."

"Mkay." He mumbles, falling back to sleep almost instantly.

A handsome, _kind _man. How Valera wishes she could just love him as more then a friend.

BREAK

~Ropes

"Oh really Anders, must you whine so?" Val groaned, her head sinking between her leather clad knees.

Anders was currently bound, hands and feet, and situated on a fallen log just next to the fire. After capturing the apostate yet again (for the third time if she was counting correctly), they had stopped their trek back to the Circle, making a small camp just outside Denerim. Valera didn't want to risk the mage escaping back into the city where he would be a much harder target to pick out amongst hundreds of other people. At least if he managed to get away from her in the wilderness, she knew he didn't really have much of a chance of hiding when she could track his footprints and trail like a bloodhound.

"They're so tight!" The blond mage grumbled again, shifting his wrists to show her the chaff marks from the thick ropes binding the appendages.

Valera just narrowed her eyes, "well if you'd stop fussing then they wouldn't be moving across your skin."

"Fussing!?"

"Yes fussing." She replied, standing from her spot to kneel next to the struggling apostate. "See, you've made them tighter by twisting them all over the place." She motioned to the ropes, before loosing the knot. Pulling a vial from her nearby pack, she poured a small amount of elf root based lotion in her palm before smoothing it over Anders chaffed wrists. She retied the bindings, though not nearly as tight, but tight enough so that he would be unable to escape.

"Better?" Valera asked.

"Yes." Anders replied, before his arms were lifted up and over her head before she could even respond. His bound hands cupped the back of her head before pulling her in, his lips planting a solid kiss on her own. "Thanks Val." And with a cheeky smile the apostate turned over a proceeded to sleep.

~END


	13. Chapter 13

~Fanboy

"No alerting the nobility and such of course!" Valera swore as she and Fenris rushed down the carpeted hallways that led to the dungeons. Hawke and Talis hadn't shown up at the meeting point and she and Fenris had decided that if they hadn't returned in an hour that they had probably been captured. Therefore, the two were off to save them.

"It's Hawke. Nothing goes right and yet everything ends up just perfect for him in the end." Fenris grumbled, as the pair stopped at a crossroads. "Where to now?"

"I have no idea." Valera answered honestly. They had been lucky enough to avoid the guard for so long.

Speaking of…

"You there!" A voice hailed them, as a guard ran around the corner and up to the pair of companions. "This is a restricted area! Only authorized individuals are allowed… wait…" His eyes grew wide from beneath the helmet. "Aren't you the Valera? Chaser from the Ferelden Circle!?"

Valera blinked unsurely, her hand leaving Fenris's, which she had grabbed to prevent him from drawing his sword on the unfortunate man. "Yes..?"

"I am such a fan!" The fan boy guard squealed in a very unmanish way. "The rumors about you being the best Chaser the world has seen are so true in my opinion!"

Valera looked to Fenris who looked back at her with the same 'what the fu-' expression. She coughed politely before leaping into an epic triad. "Well of course they are!" She preened, hands planted on her hips. "I have been dubbed the best Chaser the Chantry has ever seen! And you know why?"

"Because you can catch apostates without their phylacteries!" The guard supplied helpfully, before peeking around her shoulder to look at the fair elf. "And whose this?"

"My partner of course! Hates them dirty mages as much as I do!"

"I didn't know elves were allowed in the templars…"

"I'm not a templar." Fenris rumbled, wrapping an arm around Val's shoulders and giving them a squeeze. He pulled her close and ran a tanned tattooed finger down her cheek sensuously. "But I am her partner. Not only in combat, but in other ways."

"Oh so he's your sex slave!" The guard smiled widely, thinking he had finally figured it out.

Valera face palmed, as Fenris's plated fist plowed into the guards face who instantly fell unconscious. "I've been called a slave enough times today."

"Moron." Val sighed, before taking point down the hall once more.

BREAK

~Missed You

"Cullen!" Val cried, as she quickly pulled away from the Warden's party to embrace the templar who had been her best friend and lover for the last several years. He caught her in his armored arms and held her tightly to him.

"I'm so sorry what I said to you in the tower." He whispered fiercely, his stubble cheek brushing her own, his grip nearing the point of painful. "I was confused by that she-witch, I would have never…"

Val put an armored finger to his lips. "Shh shh." She cupped his face and kissed him firmly, not caring who saw. Resting her forehead to his own, his face held in her hands, Val simply closed her eyes and relaxed in the scent that was her best friend. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're safe. The maleficar won't be hurting anyone anymore."

"You mean?" Cullen asked suddenly, his hands gripping her upper arms firmly.

Val squeezed her eyes shut tightly to stop the sudden flow of tears. "Yes." They had murdered each and every last mage in the tower. The Right of Annulment had been decided by the Warden and Val could only do as Gregior commanded and follow along with the slaughter.

BREAK

~Afterstory

She paces a mere five feet away, the same and yet wholly different. If anyone were to look at her they wouldn't be able to hardly recall the vibrant person she had been just a year before.

But Anders remembers.

Where her tone had been a pale, healthy cream it was now a harsh, stark white. The light of the sun not having touched her being since their fleeing. The firm tone of her muscled form is now so thin, the muscle still present but the skin stretched so tight it looks painted on. The plush of her body now gone and starved away.

The luscious golden curl of her long silky hair is now hacked short. Nearly shorn, short as a boys to hide her identity from the Seekers always on their tails. Her once bicolored eyes are hidden behind a strip of long cloth and Anders knows that if she were to removed it there would be no blue and green to meet him. Instead, there is nothing but a black, soulless shadow to her eyes. The ultimate price that she had paid to bring him back from the dead.

She continues to pace, muttering so quietly he can't hear the words from her lips.

Her heavily armored form makes not a whisper of sound. Growing up with metal as a second skin has taught her ultimate stealth in her gear. The black armor has no shine and is purposely kept dull to protect them from the glare of torch and city lights. Violet adorns the rest of the armor, along with a short violet cape that helps to keep her warm against the chill.

~END


End file.
